


Taking Care of Yourself

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Polyjuice Potion, Rape of a child- not explicit, Revenge, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no one else will.</p>
<p>Life in the Dursley house is hard at best and down right painful most of the time. But something worse is coming. It’s going to be bad. Very bad and if anyone would believe Harry his family would be in for some well deserved jail time. </p>
<p>However, someone from the future is here to prepare Harry for what is to come and someday Harry is going to get his revenge in a way fitting for the Heir of the Blacks. He just has a few years to put up with before he can strike. Hopefully he’ll make it. </p>
<p>At least he gets a little fun with the time traveler when they visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Warnings and Stolen Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those dangerous Dursleys and their incestuous designs.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry learns all the wrong lessons in the Dursley home. He learns a few of the better ones there too. Like what you do when confronted with a time traveling older self. 
> 
> You enjoy it.

**Author's Note** : _Fiction is not something that should be used to harm or create desires to harm others. Fiction is nothing more than a story and anything can happen in a story.  
_ _I condemn anyone who is attracted to children and acts on this in real life. There is something wrong with adults who are attracted to children. While I suspect that most of my readers are not actually attracted to children in the real world, please keep in mind that there are many things that a person may think that should never be acted on. I believe that committing the wrong of acting on that attraction is an act that should see a penalty of castration so that individual cannot hurt even one more child. Children do not have the ability to consent and are easily coerced into acts that will harm them for years to come. Shame on anyone who would hurt a child; homosexual, heterosexual, or other-sexual._  
  
_Now that my declamation is complete, on to the story._

 

 

Harry was the sort of person that was always alone. He was alone when he was at home because his relatives tended to ignore him whenever possible. He was alone at school because his Aunt and Uncle told nasty lies about him to the staff while his cousin would beat up any students that tried to be nice to him. He alone when he was at the park and on his little walks from his home to school or to the park.

Harry Potter was very much alone, lonely and even lonesome. On his seventh birthday however, this fact changed in a very strange way.

On a Saturday night, he met himself.

He had been sitting quietly on his bed in the closet playing with a few plastic men by the lights through the vent in the door. This was quite common for him. In fact it was rare that he would be allowed outside his closet in the evenings and early night before bed because that was a reward for good behavior and no matter how hard Harry tried he was not a good boy. He was not sure what his faults were although he knew that his Aunt and Uncle would blame him for things either unlucky or unusual.

He wasn't sure why he was in here tonight. Maybe Dudley had tripped on the way home. He had been blamed for that before. Still, this was a normal sort of night for him. And then suddenly it wasn't.

There was someone sitting on the other end of his bed. And he did not come in through the door.

Harry was frightened but did not call to his Aunt or Uncle. He didn't think it would do much good. The man could stop him or if he did manage to call out would probably vanish before they would come downstairs.

Stripes of light coming through the vent fell on the man’s foot. He wasn't wearing shoes. Harry looked at the man closer- in fact it looked like he was in pajamas. Harry worked up his courage to speak to the man looking back at him.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hello, Harry,” came the response.

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“I’m you, Harry Potter, but from the future.”

Harry blinked. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

“Can you prove it?”  
“I think so. Now, I've got a little light that I’m going to turn on so you can see me, is that alright?”

“It can’t be very bright or else Aunt Petunia will be able to see it when she walks by.”

“I remember; it’s not too bright.”

He said something that sounded like loo-mas under his breath and a very slender flashlight lit up in his hand.

“There, so we look a lot alike- you can see me now.” He lifted his hair- there was the scar that was on Harry’s own forehead.

“Oh.” Harry paused. “If you’re me from the future, why are you here?”

“I’m here to help you. Uncle Vernon is going to do something very bad to you tomorrow while he is drunk. I’m here to do something that will maybe help the bad thing hurt less.”

“How bad?” Harry breathed, looking from one to the other of the man’s sad eyes- just like his but sad.

“Bed enough that if we could prove it he’d go to jail for a very long time. But no one believes us, do they?”

“No.” Harry hunched his shoulders. He hated being a bad boy. He tried hard to be honest and work hard but no one really ever believed him.

“What is he going to do to me?” He asked, arms wrapping around himself.

The man shifted, leaning against the wall with his legs bent and toes under the edge of the door. “What do you know about sex?”

Harry gasped quietly, “That’s a bad word!”

“There are bad things that can be done to other people and still be called sex but the word itself is not. It’s just not used very often except by teenagers and doctors. I’m going to need to tell you about sex tonight.”

“Why?”

“Uncle Vernon is going to have sex with you tomorrow. But it is a bad kind of sex called rape. Whenever anyone doesn't want sex and is forced to that’s called rape and whenever sex is done with a child it’s doubly so. So I’m going to have to tell you about sex between two men and then I’m going to have to help you get ready for it.”

Harry brought up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. “And that’ll help it not hurt?”

“No, Harry. I’m sorry but it is going to hurt a lot. I am going to try and stop the hurt from being too bad but I can’t stop it from hurting.”

“Why can’t you stop Uncle Vernon?”

“It’s the time travel thing, Harry. If I stopped him then a lot of things would change between me and what you would grow up like. Eventually it would probably change so much that the older you wouldn't be me anymore and would probably never go back in time. And if the older you never went back in time then there would never be anyone to stop Uncle Vernon. That was a little confusing though wasn't it?”

Harry nodded.

The man pulled two strings out of his pocket. “Try to think of it this way. Most peoples’ lives are like this string. He pulled it straight out. “They never go back in time, so they live in a straight line through time.” He laid the string down and held up the other. “My life and later yours is like this,” he put the sting down and used it to make a loop with two bits sticking out of it. “You life goes along until you are old enough to be me. I remember meeting an older me though so found a way to travel through time so I end up coming back here to you. This is where our line overlaps, see?”

Harry nods.

“Now the thing is, the way I time traveled allows me to come back to this time and go back without having to go through all those years again. Anyways, if I was to stop him, you would end up being a different string than me, I’m going to use the first string to show you now.” He laid the first string along the one with the loop, and it looked a little like a capital H with two crossbars. “I’d be on the one with the loop and I’d touch your life, but the future you would be on a straight line and there’d be no way future you could save the younger you. And I’m afraid that I can’t explain any better than that. Do you at least kinda get it?”

I think so, maybe. It means that you can only make things a little better for me instead of stopping them because the older you only made things better rather than stopping it too?”

“Yes, that’s about right. I’m sorry.”

“So what do you need to do?”

“Well, first I need to tell you about sex. Sex is a nice thing for adults to do when they have found someone they really like. It doesn’t have to be someone they really like but it is better feeling that way. Usually, a man and a woman have sex. It involves a man’s private parts- his penis going into the woman’s private parts. You see, woman don’t have a penis, instead they have a little tunnel that penis goes into. And if both people have agreed to do it, it can feel really nice.”

Harry was very embarrassed; he knew that penis was a very bad word. He was paying attention though, if he was going to be hurt and this could make it better he was going to learn the best he could.

“Sex is how parents make a baby. A man makes white stuff in his testicles, balls,” he clarified at Harry’s confusion and smiled sadly as Harry covered his face. “It’s called ejaculate or cum and contains sperm. The sperm is what gets a woman pregnant. It travels out of the penis when a man is feeling very good in a sexual way and into a woman. Women have little eggs inside them and if a sperm finds an egg, then that egg starts growing into a baby.” He took a moment to let that sink in. “You don’t have to remember all that right now. Just the part about how a man feels good when he is inside a woman. Sometimes men don’t want to have sex with a woman though. Sometimes a man will want to have sex with another man. Since a man doesn't have the special tunnel that a woman does, the other man’s penis is going to go into his bottom.”

“His bottom!”

“Yes, it’ll go in there. The thing is though, bottoms really aren't meant to have anything go up into them. So it can really hurt if it is done wrong. In fact it can hurt the man having a penis put in his bottom so badly that he gets really sick and maybe even dies from it. I’m here to make sure that doesn't happen.’

“He could kill me tomorrow?” Harry felt sick. Uncle Vernon was going to put his penis inside him and it could hurt him bad enough he could die.

The man reached out and pulled Harry to him. Harry stiffened but collapsed and trembled next to him, trying hard not to cry.

“Shush, I’m here, Harry, you are not going to die, you can’t because then I wouldn't be here. It’s not going to be good but it’s not going to kill you.” The man soothed, rubbing the child’s back. “But we need to get you ready so it doesn't.”

Harry rubbed his face and choked out, “How?”

“The main reason that it hurts is because a man’s penis is kind of big. That much being shoved inside a bottom can tear the hole and make the person bleed really badly. We can stop that by stretching the hole though.”

Harry stared at him. How could a bottom be stretched? It wasn't like he could do push ups or curl ups with his bottom. “How can that be stretched?”

The man frowned and shuddered before answering, “Little things have to be put into the bottom until the hole learns to stretch around something bigger.”  
Harry gaped, “You’re going to put things in my bottom?”

“Yes, it’s the only thing that will help.” He looked so serious that Harry couldn't doubt him, but he really didn't know what to think.

“What, what are you going to put in me?” Harry stammered out.

“My fingers.”

“But it’s dirty in there.”

“I’ve got a trick for that. The best way that I know of is to use a special bag to put water in there and let it go in the toilet a few times. We can’t do that, but that is where my trick comes in. You know that weird things happen sometimes around you? Not the unlucky things, just weird ones, maybe like your hair growing back?”

Harry nods, but is convinced that this is very weird and gross.

“Well, I used the stuff that makes the weird things happen to come back in time and I can use it for other things too. Some things are small and some are big. Cleaning out your bottom is a very little thing.”

He seems to be waiting for a response so Harry says, “Oh.” He doesn't know what else to say.

“We should go ahead and get started then. Is that okay?”

Harry swallows and nods.

“Alright, I need you to take off your clothes.”

Harry slowly pulls off his shirt.

“Is there anything I can do to make it less embarrassing for you?” He looks worried.

Harry thinks as his sits there in his little closet. There is a man who is Harry from the future sitting at the foot of his bed, not even four feet away and he’s going to have to get very close very soon.

“Can you take off your shirt too?”

The man nods and pulls off his shirt and Harry can see a few scars here and there, including a big round one right between and just a little below the bumps where the neck meets the body.

“What’s that?” He points.  
“This?” The man taps the round scar. “This is a nasty burn I got about a year ago now. Still looks really bad doesn't it?”

Harry nods.

“Alright, Harry, can you take off your trousers now?” Harry pulls them off.

“You too.” The man agrees and takes off his trousers, leaving just his pants on. Harry can see the man has knobby knees, just like his but bigger and with a few more scars.

“And your shorts now, Harry. If you want you can drape them over your lap though.”

Harry does and feels glad he can sort of keep them on. He doesn't ask the man to take off his.

“Alright, I usually do my tricks with this,” and he raises his flashlight. “It’s a wand and it make sit much easier to do the weird stuff on purpose for useful things instead of just on accident. I’m going to press this to your bottom, so I need you to lean back and spread your legs a bit.”

Harry sits for a moment, but he was pretty sure he had to. He didn't want to be hurt really bad. He slowly leans back and he can feel the air on his bottom.

The man carefully scoots closer. “Alright Harry, I’m going to touch you now and you’re going to feel a little cold and tingly inside.”

He is holding the thin, glowing flashlight- not flashlight, wand- Harry thinks out and he watches as it is moved towards his bottom. The man uses it to flip the edge of his shorts up and then presses it to Harry’s hole and says, “Purgare.”

And it does feel cold and he feels tingly inside too as he watches the man set down the glowing wand again. The man reaches into his trousers and pulls out a little jar.

“Okay, Harry. Now I need to stretch you. I’m going to have to get closer and touch you with my hands now. Is that alright?”

“Yes.” He isn't happy about it, but it’s going to help. And it does make sense that stretching something little would help keep it from tearing if something kind of big was put in it.

The man sits closer still and Harry wouldn't even have to reach to touch him now. He puts his right hand on Harry’s leg, near the knee and gently strokes up. His hand is under the shorts now and he moves his hand so it is under his leg. It brushed warmly over his bottom and Harry shivers. It felt so weird. The man rests his hand over Harry’s hole. Harry can feel all of the man’s fingers and it feels wrong. He shudders and this time the man notices.  
“We can stop for a little bit if you need me to. We have all night.”

Harry shakes his head. He doesn't want it but it’s probably better all at once. Most bad things are.

“Okay, now I've got something here in this jar that will help my fingers go in easier but it’s a little cold. I’m going to put it on now.”

He removes his hand and unscrews the jar, dipping his hand in and smearing something over his fingers. He sets it down where Harry can reach it.

“Go ahead, it’s a lot like lotion.”

Harry pokes a finger in, it was cold and aside from being clear-ish it did feel a lot like lotion.

The man presses his hand against Harry’s hole again and Harry flinches. It feels a lot colder down there. He rubs a single finger around and around, pressing little bit now and then.

“Try to relax if you can, it’ll help me stretch you.” The man pressed his finger in just a little. Harry squirmed and tried to relax.

“I know it doesn't feel very good but you are doing a good job, Harry.” He slowly presses his entire finger into Harry. Harry can feel the man wiggle his finger a little inside him, His hole feels really weird in a bad way but it doesn't actually hurt so he doesn't say anything. In and out the finger goes, pressing one side and then the other side of his hole outwards. The hand changes position so the finger can slide in at an angle and that feels weirder still. The finger is pulled almost all the way out and the man puts his middle finger next to it.

“I’m going to use two fingers now. You’re probably going to feel a bit like a burn, like just after you poop.” And the fingers are gently pressed into him. It burns and maybe it hurts just a little, but not anymore than a big piece of poop does. He is brave though and won’t say so. The fingers slide all round- all the way in until his fist is pressed against Harry’s bottom and pushing against the sides of Harry’s hole. Harry is feeling a little strange as the fingers slide in and out of him. His penis feels weird. It’s starting to stand up. He makes a noise and the man stops.

“Are you okay?”

Harry points,”My penis feels weird.” It’s very quiet but the man hears easily.

“When a man is aroused- when his body is thinking about sex- his penis will stand up. It always doesn't mean he wants sex, it’s just his body. And even though women are usually the ones being entered a man’s body will respond to that sort of feeling too. It can happen even when it is rape, so if that happens to you don’t let him tell you that it means that you want sex. It doesn't. You body just can’t help itself. It’s not a bad thing though. In fact, your penis can feel really good if it is touched right when it is standing up.”

He goes to add a third finger, warns Harry and then pushes it in with the others. It burns more and hurts some, but the man had told him it would. Harry is holding tightly to his sheets, as he tries to be quiet. Once it stops hurting so much the stroking and in and out of his fingers are making Harry’s penis harder. He is panting a little by the time the man adds his pinky. This time it really hurts and a whimper escapes him. The man stops pushing in and just lets Harry get used to his fingers. After a moment he pushes in again. It’s still hurting but Harry learned from the other fingers that it would get better and that the man was gentle.

“Harry, take off the shorts. I want you to see how much you can be stretched out.” The man has his hand inside Harry’s body, but he’s still a little shy about letting the man see him. He obeys though, dropping his shorts against the wall. He looks. There is his penis, standing proudly between his legs and he curls a little and uses a hand to push his penis and balls a little out of the way so he can see the man’s hand inside his bottom up to the palm. His penis twitches.

The man pulls his hand out and Harry gasps- it feels weird now not to have something in his bottom. He stares at his stretched hole, it was pink and loose, still open even though the fingers are gone.

“Touch and feel how loose it is, Harry. That’s how loose you’ll probably need to be to have sex without getting hurt when the other person is so much bigger than you.”

Harry reaches down with his left hand and presses a finger in, then two, three and then all four. He doesn't feel it burn much but he thinks that that is because the man’s hand is so much bigger.

“When I go back, I’m going to leave this jar with you. You are going to need to stretch yourself tomorrow after lunch and then again before dinnertime, ok? I don’t think you’ll get time after that. He’s going to be drunk enough he won’t remember that you are looser than you should be- that’s a good thing. And make sure you do it in the bathroom; you’ll need to wash up your hands good after stretching.”

The man sits back. “There is really only one thing left we need to talk about before I go back.”

Harry looks up and pulls his hand out of his empty feeling hole. “What?”

The man looks away. “When a person has sex for the first time, when they have a penis put in them for the first time, it usually hurts more than later times do. And Uncle Vernon is not going to be careful with you. It’s going to hurt a lot more than it should, especially because it is your first time. I have to ask, do you want Uncle Vernon to have your first time? Or would your rather I do it?”  
It was not a hard choice for Harry. Uncle Vernon wouldn't care if he hurt Harry and this man had been very gentle the whole time.

“I’d rather you do it.”

The man lets out a shaky breathe, “Okay, I’m going to take my pants off, okay? He shimmies out of his pants and Harry can see his penis. It is big. But it is not as big as all four of the man’s fingers, so he knows it will fit without hurting much at all. He understands now that without stretching something like that would have only fit with a lot of force and it would've hurt. The man sits back down. He looks at Harry, curled up against the wall with his hole open and ready. He looks back down and strokes himself, his penis only needing a little help to get ready for some back-door burgling.

“Harry, why don’t you stand up. I think it would be better if I were lying down with you sitting on me.”

“Um, okay.” He’s not sure how this is going to work. He stands anyway, crouching a bit because of the staircase, but not taking up much room on the floor. This is a good thing because lying down on Harry’s bed the man takes up most of the long-ways room in the closet, even with his legs folded up a little.

“Aright, come here now. I want you to carefully sit on my stomach, facing my feet.” Harry obeys the command. He sits carefully on the man’s stomach, feels hands come and take hold of his waist, holding him up just a little. He can’t help but stare down because just in front of him is the man’s penis, large and pinkish. It’s sitting in a bunch of short, curly hair and the man’s balls are big too. His own penis looks pretty small next to it but he doesn't care too much. He’s more curious about what it might be like to shift forward and rub his penis against the man’s.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

The little jar is offered to him and for a moment he doesn't understand.

“I want you to put it all over my penis. I want you to get used to it, so you know exactly what’s going in you.”

He nods and scoops some of the lotion-stuff out of the jar. He rubs his hands together, covering both palms then parts them just enough so the man’s penis will go through. He can feel the man twitch in his hands as he rubs his palms up and down, touching all over. He can hear a moan behind him and he twists to see what is going on.

“What I told you about touch feeling good on a penis; it can make me a little noisy. It’s mostly quiet noises though, don’t stop yet.”

Harry feels oddly good, knowing that the man between his legs is wiggling and making little gasping whimpers because of Harry. It makes him fell like he has a bit of power. His penis is bouncing a little bit as the man wiggles all around and it almost hurts. He takes a hand off the man’s penis in favor of his own. It does feel good. Very good, even.  
The man whines and Harry realizes that he has stopped moving his hand.

The man takes a deep breath,” I think that’s enough right now. Let’s get you turned around- slowly now- careful with that foot!”

Harry squirms around until to face his older self and it feels very strange to have his bare bottom touching someone else. He wiggles because it isn't a bad weird- it’s warm and soft. He leans forward and wiggles on the man’s belly, his little penis feeling very good as he rubs it against warm skin. He’s got his legs around the man’s sides and his left foot is on the wall, arms braced on the man’s chest. It’s embarrassing to be naked when the man is staring so hard but when the man’s arms come up and start petting his head and neck and then his back and legs he doesn't care much because the man is gentle and he likes being held and touched.

“Harry,” the man moans, “I think we need to go ahead and start. You look so good- I never would have thought…” He breaks off, breathing hard and takes hold of Harry’s hips, stopping him from wiggling. He brings his legs higher up behind Harry so that if he leans back it would be a bit like sitting in a chair with a back to it instead of more of a bench straddling thing that he had been doing. “Alright, I want you to stand just a little bit,” and he is bracing Harry so Harry can stand up a little. “Good, lean back against my legs there- in just a moment you should slide down and if we do it right it should be pretty easy for you to sit back down so my penis slides right up inside you. Use your hands to brace yourself, probably against my legs so your posture is right for this.” Harry reaches behind him to hold onto the man’s knees and the man moves one of his hands underneath Harry. Harry realizes the man has taken hold of his penis to aim it for Harry and can’t help but shudder in his excitement and nervousness.

“Go ahead and slide down now, slow and easy does it.” He slides down the man’s legs, warm skin and course hair rubbing against his bottom and back. He has to adjust his grip and just after he feels the heated bump of his older self’s penis touching his rim. Thanks to the stretching the tip of the penis is actually inside the bottom for all that it is not touching anything and his little penis jerks just a bit at the idea. He slides down very slowly then and he can feel the soft skinned penis all over his insides as it goes in inch by slow inch. He settles on the hand after few long moments and tears his eyes away from their joining bodies to look at the man’s face. It’s covered in long shadows since the wand had fallen over but he can see the way his mouth is open- he’s panting quietly but so is Harry and the way he is looking- his expression is completely alien as he stares down his long body at the boy.

Older Harry can’t believe the incredible desire he feels as he watches his younger self slowly impale himself on his penis. The soft warm wetness of the well prepared virgin anus feels nearly indescribable as it smoothly takes him in, ready to engulf him. He sees his younger self look up as he comes to rest on Harry’s fist. He remembers this moment vaguely, the strange expression had settled so strongly into his memory that even after twelve years he can still recall the slight fear it had brought to him at the sight.

He can hardly bring himself to reassure the boy now; it is difficult to make noise past the stranglehold he has on the bestial bellows of pleasure that his primitive hind-brain is trying to express. But he tries and is pleased with the hoarse,” ‘ur good, ‘s alrigh’, that he manages to grunt out. He backs it up with caresses rubbed into the boy’s hip where he holds it and releases his penis so the boy can finish his long slide onto the instrument Harry’s greatest pleasures (from either direction, receiving or penetrating). He bring the hand up to run long strokes down the boy’s training body as small hands let go of his legs in favor of his arms just past the wrists. As the boy settles and stills around his cock he can relax some and tries to be a bit more reassuring.

“Yesss,” He hisses out in pleasure, “There we go, all the way in now, that’s good Harry.”

Harry is not sure exactly, right now, if it is good, but it doesn't hurt and it does feel exciting. He has managed to take the entire penis inside himself now and he could feel it very keenly- every inch of the man’s desire now intruded into a location that he had been told could kill him if improperly done. But he figures it has been properly done- it doesn't hurt after all. He actually is feeling alright and he loves the soft strokes along his sides and the warmth of another person touching him. Knowing about sex now, being so excited about what he was doing here under the Dursley’s noses he can’t really feel safe. But he thinks that he might have with this person if it had just been the touching and not sex too. Is that what he had meant when he said that sex was better when the people cared about each other? Because even in spite of the inherent dangers of being in the Dursley house he does feel safer with this other him here, petting him.

“Okay there, Harry?” His older self asks.

“Mm-hmm,” he nods.

“Now, for the next step, then. While putting the penis inside someone else feels really good the main part of sex involves moving it around inside them, in an in and out kind of way. Since you are on top you get to decide how fast or slow we go and how much I go in and out of you. You’ve already got your legs braced right so you can lift up and sit back down and I’ll be helping you too so you don’t get tired before we are done. Are you ready to try it?”

Harry is beyond ready to go to the next step. That penis inside him was feeling pretty good now and his own little penis wanted something to happen. So he lifts himself up just a little and settles back down with a tiny, rude little squelch. He blushes and sits tight.

“Hey, that was a good start. Are you okay?”

“That noise…” He trails off. He’s embarrassed by the sound- it sounded a lot like a fart.

“It’s okay; sex sometimes sounds gross when you get started. It is possible to learn to like it. I’m pretty sure you liked my noises earlier when you were jerking me off; this is just more of the same. Different noisemaker but that’s what happens when those holes get opened up. I know I like hearing the sounds of my cock sliding in and out of your little body.”

Harry blushes harder and decides to keep going. As he goes up and down he experiments a little, trying going up higher or a little faster then slowing down and just squirming around grownup- Harry’s penis. He really likes the noises that his older self is making as he pants. The penis has been rubbing up inside him really nicely but this time it touches something that feels really good and he lets out a little yelp of pleasure and that tight feeling in his belly pops. He slumps over on to the man’s hairy chest, panting and the penis feels really big in there right now.

Older Harry cradles the boy to him as the child orgasms for the first time, feeling the sphincter clamp down on his cock. He lets himself thrust up into the warm body for the first time and little Harry moans in protest, wiggling. It seems like it is a little too much for his over sensitive insides.

“Just a little more, little guy; you've come nicely, now it’s my turn,” he pants out and thrusts just a few more times before he comes himself. He sighs in pleasure afterwards and runs his hands slowly down the child’s back. “How are you doing, Harry?”

“Tired,” the little guy confesses before letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

“Do you remember what you have to do tomorrow?” He asks. He hates to, because what a way to ruin the afterglow of the kid’s first orgasm, but it is important to make sure his younger self does what he needs to.

Harry snuggles hard against him and he can’t help but feel protective. How he wishes he could go up there and kill dear old Uncle Vernon nice and slow, maybe with a big metal-spiked dildo. Better yet, put old Aunt Tuney under the Imperius Curse, give her a strap on with the dildo and have her rape the bastard to death.

The kid finally says, “Yeah.” It’s tired and reluctant but the kid’s remembering what he has to do and why. He was plenty unhappy about it when it was his turn.

“I’ll stay with you as long as I can tonight then. Sleep tight, love bug.” Older Harry petted his younger self till the little guy fell asleep. He cast a little sleep-well charm on the kid and pulled himself out, grunting as he sat up and started working a kink out of his back. Next, he casts a cleaning spell all around the small space, paying close attention to the bedding, the ceiling above them and other spots he remembered as being especially difficult to clean well. He rolls to his feet, crouching as he shimmies his clothes back on. Green eyes turn to the child beneath him and he turns to plant a kiss on the boy’s forehead then tucks his sheet and blanket around him. “I’ll see you again in a few weeks, love bug. Try and think an impotence curse on him, yeah?”

 

\-- Line break --

Finished on 3/6/14, started sometime early Jan. There will be is a bit more on the horrible things that Vernon does to the little guy but nothing explicit, this is mostly going to be about nice sexy fun that Harry gets up to with his younger/older self and then the revenge he takes on the Dursleys when he gets older. Prepare for a big time skip next chapter. Un-betaed.


	2. Silver-tongue, or, Dudley’s Deviance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dursley is not the only incestuous member of his family. 
> 
> Dudley attempts to make the moves on Harry and thanks to the forewarning of his older-self, Harry avoids this instance of sexual assault and gives Dudley a punishment rather kinder than he deserves for his attempt.

7/25/14

 

Harry was holding his head under the showerhead. 

The running water stuck his hair to his head and he couldn’t hear anything but the water and his own breathing. Dear Uncle Vernon might be a filthy rapist himself but he liked his toy nice and clean and didn’t begrudge his fifteen year old nephew daily showers. Harry, alone in the white noise of his shower, could pretend that he was far away from No. 4 Privet Drive. Maybe he was swimming in the lake again or flying in the rain under a warming charm. Maybe it was somewhere he’d never been before, perhaps bathing under some tropical waterfall at an isolated lake. 

He was imagining himself anywhere else, so long as it was far away from his relatives and their disgusting behaviors. The pleasures of that distant clime and the warm water awoke Harry’s libido, his prick firming as he luxuriated in suds and warm water. These combined pleasures prevented Harry from immediately noticing the invasion of the bathroom.

The sweaty, rotund Dudley quickly made himself known by flushing the toilet. The sudden chill of the water left Harry spluttering and he yanked the curtain aside just enough to yell at his cousin. He yanked harder than he intended, revealing his pale side and leg even as he leaned around the curtain to snarl at Dudley.

Dudley was caught up in a sudden realization and his prick, already a bit stiff from his fight earlier, eagerly got with the program. The sight of smooth, pale skin reminded him of some half baked insults his gang had come up with the freak and took it a little farther. His cousin wasn’t half bad looking for a bloke and from behind could almost pass for a girl. He also was pretty sure the freak was gay, if all those dreams he kept hearing through the wall about some serious guy or Cedric meant anything. So there was nothing to stop him from fucking the freak. He’s quite sure Harry would never tell anyone and he’d get his rocks off (and his pesky v-card gone.) He’d also have something to share with the blokes about the pretty black haired girl he’d made beg for more with his cock. (The freak was gay; he liked having sex up the ass, so he’d be sure to like it.)

He started undressing. 

Harry wasn’t quite sure what was going on but even with his bad eyesight he could see the clothes coming off.

“What the bloody hell, Dudley? I’m in the shower right now; you can wait your sodding turn!”

Dudley chuckled eagerly and responded wittily with, “I’m going to get my turn right now and you are going to get a good sodding.”

Harry only needed a moment to catch up and see where this was going and he refused to let Dudley at his arse. One oversized Dursley was already too much. He spared a millisecond to thank magic for time traveling older-selves who believed in thoroughly preparing their younger selves. Time to put that Silver-Tongued potion to good use. 

Dudley had managed to turn himself around in the process of taking his socks off and was waving his pasty arse in Harry’s direction. Harry tackled his cousin to the ground, ramming his cock against his cousin’s flabby crack. 

“Oh no, Dudley. Boys don’t get to sod men. Men sod boys.”

Dudley wiggled but he was a bit winded from falling and having Harry on top of him. He managed, “If I’m a boy then so are you, you dolt. You’re younger than I am!”

Harry shoved his cousin’s head against to floor with one hand and shoved the other between corpulent thighs, grabbing Dudley’s block and tackle from behind and squeezing it roughly. Dudley froze as Harry continued, “You don’t measure men in years Dudley; you measure men in experiences. Did you know I’ve killed two men and tortured one too?(*) I’ve saved a girl’s life from a giant snake and killed its master. I watched my classmate die and fought the man who did it so I could get his body back to his parents. I am a man, Dudley, and you are a boy. The manliest things you ever get up to are your refereed boxing matches and beating up children with your gang. Children smaller and weaker than you and you still need your bully boys to back you up. You are no man, Dudley. You are a boy. And what do men do to boys, Dudley?”

When Harry squeezed again Dudley whimpered, “Men sod boys.”

“That’s right Dudley, and you came in here, all ready to have sex with me. You stupid boy.” 

Harry let go of Dudley’s junk, and, while simultaneously mashing Dudley’s mouth into the floor to muffle him, shoved two fingers roughly up his arsehole. Dudley squealed pathetically as his virgin arse was pried open, invaded, and conquered by his cousin’s skilled fingers on his prostate. Soon enough Dudley started shoving himself back against Harry’s hand and Harry was ready to take the step that would prevent Dudley from ever trying to rape him again. Harry was going to take the position and power of rapist for himself this time. Not only that but with the persuasive power of the Silver-Tongued potion behind him, he was going to have Dudley wanting it too.

He pulled out his fingers, letting the pucker close loosely. Dudley whined. 

Harry sneered cruelly, “How are you feeling, boy? I bet you’re feeling pretty needy for a man right now. Aren’t you Dudley? You need something to fill up your needy boy-bottom. Am I right Dudley? Tell me what you want. You want a man-cock in your arse, filling up your empty space, ramming your needy boy-spot. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you boy. Are you ready for your man, boy?” By this time Harry was kneeling over his subjugated cousin, leaning over slightly so he could hiss his silver-tongued words over Dudley’s neck.  
Dudley was nearly beyond words from shock, pain and needy pleasure. He took the words fed to him and shaped them just enough to get more attention to his suddenly empty feeling insides. “Yes! I want your man-cock. Put it in me!”

Harry smirked. The potion might only work on the weak minded but it worked very well on them and right now Dudley was about as weak minded as humanly possible. 

He used his befouled hand to guide his cock to the target at the center of his cousin’s flabby arse. He pressed there for a moment, relishing the moment of power, Dudley eager and needy underneath him, whining noisily, and shoving back against the hand bracing cockhead against his needy hole. A crude noise of air escaping fleshy confines informed any possible listeners as Harry rammed himself home in one shot, pelvis smacking against Dudley’s arse harshly. Dudley wailed as his poorly prepared virgin hole was deflowered by his freaky cousin’s manhood. He had no time to loose his erection to pain however as Harry had expertly pounded his prostrate and was continuing to do so, though not with every stroke. No, he had no desire to even attempt to reward Dudley. He was only hitting it enough to keep Dudley eager for more as he took his own pleasure.

And pleasure it was. Dudley’s insides grasped Harry’s soapy penis tightly as it glided smoothly in and out of Dudley’s channel. Harry breathed heavily against Dudley’s neck, both hands on flabby hips that bucked up eagerly to meet his plunging cock. Their bodies slipped against each other, the still running shower steaming the air around them. Harry plowed Dudley long and well. By the time Harry came deep inside his cousin’s greedy arsehole, the recently virginal Dudley had messed the tiles beneath him twice with the offerings of his testicles and the shower had started to run cool.

Harry rested for a moment on his cushy cousin’s broad back before heaving himself to his feet and back into the cool shower. Swiftly scrubbing the sweat off his satisfied body, he took a bit more care in cleaning his cousin’s waste off his temporarily becalmed manhood. After judging himself clean he stepped around the lard bag on the floor to get his towel. 

“Boy,” he poked Dudley’s shoulder with his foot. Dudley grunted. Harry grinned savagely, “It’s your turn in the shower. And if you want more sodding then you know which man to come to. Understand, Dudley?”

And Harry knew very well that Dudley would come begging for his manhood. After all, his older self had told him he would.

This was the start of his very comprehensive revenge on his dearest uncle. And really, what better start could he have than by turning his Uncle’s only son and heir into a submissive faggot begging for the cock of his despised nephew?

 

Chapter notes:   
* “I’ve killed two men and tortured one too…”   
Quirrel counts as Harry’s first and the combination of the Basilisk and Voldemort’s soul fragment can count as a second. And, while Bellatrix might be female, torturing a woman is not that impressive. Lying should be expected under the circumstances. 

_This is a bit bigger time skip than I was planning but when this bit occurred to me, it seemed a much better chapter than my previous idea, vague and nebulous as it was. Only the second chapter and Harry has already had sex with everyone related (at least legally) to him, including himself, with the exception of his aunt. That might happen in the next chapter…_

_I hope this rather PWP-ish piece (of 1,491 words and seven pages) is a suitable sequel to the last chapter. I know it is not perfect but the next chapter might be able to help it fit a bit better._

 

Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them and they are definitely motivational to me.


	3. The Return of Dudley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Dudley comes back to Harry for more, newly respectful to his man after having his his life saved and his virginity so forcefully taken.
> 
>  

“Tap, tap. Tap, tap.”

Harry looked up from his textbook. The tapping came again at his door.

“Who is it?” Harry whispered harshly. It was after the time that the older Dursleys preferred to go to bed and while they now allowed him to stay up as late as he wanted, provided he stay in is room, they did require silence after hours.

“It’s me,” responded Dudley’s quiet voice. He had been oddly subdued since harry had come back from his fifth year. Harry rather suspected that that buggering he’d given his cousin had something to do with it and it pleased him. Dudley’s new deference to Harry, though given only in private, was an even greater affect than he had hoped for.

“Come in, quickly and shut the door. What do you want?”

Dudley looked ashamed, never looking quite at Harry. He shuffled his feet for a moment and with his head down he gave for an instant the appearance of a very fat, plucked penguin. His hands came together low in front of his body, fumbled with each other for a moment and when Harry demanded again to know what he wanted fell beck to his sides and fisted. He looked up at Harry and appeared to summon his nerve.

“You said, last year,” His voice drifted off, apparently loosing his nerve. He visibly gathered himself, “You said, last year, that if I… If I wanted…”

Harry wondered if Dudley was really about to ask for… Surely not, and yet… Harry _had_ been told Dudley would come back for more. 

“Dudley, if you really want it, you are going to have to actually ask for it. As in, get on you knees and tell me what you are asking me for. If you want something then you better be willing to prove how much.”

Dudley gulped and shifted. Slowly he went down on one knee then pulled the other under him too. He was back to looking at the floor and in a broken whisper said, “Please Harry, I want… I want… I want you to f-ff…” He gulped again and squeezed his eyes closed and looked away before saying, “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Harry could hardly help the smirk that grew on his face. Dudley was hardly a prize himself but his submission and plea certainly was. He should get a reward to ensure farther good behavior.

“I suppose I could do that since you asked so nicely, Dudley. But you’re going to need to come over here and work for it.” He set his book aside and gestured to Dudley to come over. Dudley shuffled over on his knees.

“Wha-what do you want me to do?” He gulped nervously. 

Harry pulled down the front of his shorts to reveal his limp cock. 

“Lick it Dudley. If you want it, get it ready.” Harry demanded, watching as Dudley flushed, stammered unintelligibly, then bent over Harry’s crotch to lap at the object of his desires. “Go on, Dudley, if you want a fucking then you better get it hard. Do you have any lotion or better yet, actual lube? ‘Cause if you don’t, you better get it real wet too.” It took Dudley a couple minutes to think about getting it in his mouth and sucking it. Harry had no idea why. He was quite sure that Dudley and his friends had discussed all kinds of things girls could do for them. Maybe he’d just been too nervous and excited by Harry’s cock to think at all. He made all sorts of obscene slurping noises and was drooling all over Harry’s shorts but it served his purpose and soon enough, little Harry was ready and raring to go.

Harry slapped Dudley’s shoulder, “Good job, Dudley. Now, do you have any lube?” Dudley pulled away with one last slurp, a spit string dangling from his wet chin and connected for a moment to Harry’s cock. 

“Yeah,” he said slowly as though he had no idea what Harry wanted it for. 

“Up, and go get it then. You’ll want it when I’ve got my cock in your arse.”

Dudley labored to his feet, wiping his chin with a hand. Harry could see Dudley’s prick tenting his thin shorts. He stumbled to the door and regained his balance in time to open the door quietly, sneak back to his room, rummage around a bit and return with his trophy, a big bottle of slick.

“Take off your shirt and put it under your knees this time, Dud. Have you stretched yourself?”

“Huh?” Grunted Dudley in confusion, piggy eyes narrowed. “What’d ya mean, stre… Oh. No.” He flushed over the whole of his flabby upper body when he realized what Harry meant. Harry was staring at Dudley’s chest, although rather he was staring at the limp breasts it sported. Even with the weight that he had lost boxing this past year his skin still had plenty of loose flab and Dudley’s chest, while more muscled, still sported a pair of limp, fleshy breasts. 

“Why don’t you work on that while I play with your moobies, Dudders. Go on, oil up your fingers and start preparing your boy hole for my cock. Scoot forward a bit.”

Dudley scooted forward and startled a bit when Harry seized his little flabby breasts, pushed them together and started thrusting his spit-wet cock slowly between them. “Go on then Dudley, get yourself ready and be quick about it before I loose interest and get myself off all over your boobs.”

Dudley made a noise of panic and frustration, oiled up a finger and grunted when he shoved it up his ass. He only worked at that a minute or so before ramming a second up there. He whimpered at this one before sticking a third pudgy finger up his unhappy hole. He bent over Harry’s leg, burying his head in the covers to muffle his whining at the pain. Harry had abandoned his toys to shove Dudley around so Harry could see Dudley’s progress. It was actually a bit arousing to see the flabby cheeks parted with a hand, revealing his cousin’s pucker wrapped so tightly around the pudgy oiled fingers. He stared as it slid in and out with little squelches.

“Look’s like you’re ‘bout ready down there, boy. You ready for a man cock?” Harry taunted lowly. Dudley let out a needy whine as he pulled his fingers out.

“Yes, please,” he rasped out. 

“Hands and knees on the floor there, Dud. If you want a bed then next time you come begging we’ll start in your room. Use that towel, there, for your elbows.”

Harry couldn’t say that Dudley’s bare arse was a pretty sight, pale and flabby as it was, but right now, with his knees spread wide, head down and slick running from his loosened hole it had to be admitted that it was arousing. He stood over Dudley for a moment then bent and draped himself over his cousin’s back, kneeling between Dudley’s parted lower legs and pressed his cock to the oiled crack. He rubbed himself for a moment along the crack, getting nice and oily while tormenting the needy hole as he rubbed his cock over it. Dudley grunted eagerly, bumping back against Harry.

“Look at you boy, all ready then?”

“Yes, Harry, bloody hell, shove your cock in me already.” The demand might have seemed strong were it not for the broken whisper it was uttered in.

Harry did not intend to tease his cousin any father. It had become counter productive to Harry’s own pleasure. He rammed himself in, making Dudley grunt. He allowed Dudley only a moment to adjust before he started fucking his cousin’s flabby arse. He made sure to work at hitting Dudley’s pleasure button as he enjoyed the tight hole clenching around his cock.

“You were such a good boy, coming to ask your man to fuck your hole. Is your man giving you a nice reward for your good behavior, boy?” Harry grunted to Dudley. Best to make sure the message was repeated. If he did this right, hearing that sort of talk would even become a turn on for his cousin.

“Yes, sir!” Dudley wailed back, muffling himself on his arm.

Harry nearly lost it for a moment before thinking of Snape’s hair after a long day over the cauldron. He hadn’t expected that at all. Who knew he’d like being called sir so much? Or that Dudley would call him that? It was very nice- he ought to give Dudley a little reward. He regained control over his reaction and gave Dudley a mighty thrust on his prostate. Dudley whimpered happily.  
“That’s a very good boy, being respectful to your man.”

“Yes, sir, I want to be a good boy for my man.”

Harry let them lapse back into silence as he worked Dudley’s hole hard. He panted against the sweaty back under him and listened to his cousin’s eager moans and whimpers. Dudley was a good fuck, really. He would still need to be careful, but he bet that soon Dudley would be quite safe to treat however he wanted. He smirked.

Being cock deep in his cousin was about as unsafe as he could possibly be in the Dursley house. He would have to set down some ground rules for his boy soon to prevent them from being caught.

Some day in the future though, when he could use magic freely he would have to arrange for his Aunt and Uncle to catch Dudley taking it up the arse. Or maybe not, maybe he should arrange for Dudley to be on his knees, suckling at Harry’s cock. Yes, that would be better, much safer too and more humiliating than having dick up his arse where it might be explained away as rape.

He wrapped an arm around Dudley’s flab to tug at his cock and when he came and clamped down tight around Harry’s man meat Harry rewarded him with juicy squirts of cum deep in his quivering hole. 

_Written 8/3 and 8/5/14. 1,684 words on four pages._


	4. Feeding the Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backing up the clock a little, a brief look at how younger Harry got the experience that he puts to good use taming his cousin.
> 
>  
> 
> Parent kink/ very basic roleplay. Feeding.

One of the many neglectful and abusive actions heaped on young Harry Potter by his relatives was food deprivation. 

Older Harry had a great deal of time to think on how to feed someone in the past as one could not simply bring someone in the past food from the future. He could not access his past self’s money to take buy food in the past to take to the boy. Even if he could get money, it would not do to have food traces around the cupboard. And they could not be vanished either- Vanishing was a structured fifth year spell- one that the Ministry would look into if used in a house with only an untrained magical inhabitant. But perhaps he could… Yes! He had it.

He’d known he’d need to figure it out from the time his older self used to feed him and knew the method. He just needed to find and master the spells for it. And he had. It had taken him a while but he had it now. He smiled. Feeding had been one of the special joys he had shared with his older self and now it was time to be the feeder rather than the consumer.

He prepared himself. He would need to spend most of the day in the past before going to see his younger self.

 

It was after dark and Harry jumped a little when his older self’s face appeared right in front of him. His older self grinned, “Hey there, love bug. I’m going to sneak into the cupboard with you right before you get in tonight, okay?”

Harry nodded.

His older self’s face disappeared into then air and an invisible arm touched him. He heard the man whisper, “I’m still here, just invisible, just so you know.”

Harry smiled. It was nice to have someone who liked him around, even if they couldn’t talk.

Harry got back to work with his brush on the tile floor. There was some sort of grungy spot here that was really hard to get up. 

Soon Aunt Petunia interrupted him. “Boy, go get ready for bed.”

Harry hurried to wipe up what he could and put his tools away. Then he hurried upstairs to the bathroom to wash up.

Minutes later his cupboard was unlocked, he was put into it and it was locked behind him. He had stumbled into his older self’s lap but they both stayed silent until they heard their Aunt walking up the steps over their heads.

They greeted each other with hungry kisses and some light petting.

“Love bug, I’ve got something new for us to do tonight. It’ll start with some role play, because that will be fun but it’s going to be about putting some food in that hungry tummy of yours.”

“You brought me food? Where is it?”

“I didn’t exactly bring it because it would be hard to sneak in here- you know when I leave I just sort of poof way- I couldn’t get rid of trash or crumbs and stuff. So I found a way to get around that. Let me explain what we are going to be doing tonight.”

Harry looked up expectantly, the dim light from the Lumos casting strange shadows on his face as his older self looked down at him.

“Now, role play involves pretend. I’m going to play like I am your mummy and taking care of my baby. You aren’t going to pretend very much, I just want you to follow my lead right now. Do you know how mummies feed their babies, love bug?”

“With baby food?”

“Even before they get baby food.”

“Mommies feed their babies milk.”

“Where do mommies get the milk, do you know Harry?”

“The store?”

“Some do, but you know what the best milk is for babies, Harry? Breast milk is the best kind and mommies make it inside themselves to feed straight to their babies from their nipples. Not all mommies can or want to but it really good for the baby if they can. Something interesting is that men have nearly everything they need to feed babies too. There is a spell that provides that little bit more and I am going to use it to feed you.”

Harry gaped up at his older self. 

“Go ahead and get undressed little guy, let’s have a little fun and then I’ll feed you.” Older Harry grinned; it was time to get a little prick himself this time. Until now he’d been penetrating little Harry exclusively, now he wanted to bottom. And a small enlarging charm wouldn’t be noticed by the ministry…

“I’m going to lie down and I want you to lay down right beside me.” He pulled off his shirt, revealing a wrap around his chest. He loosened it and look it off- little Harry was shocked- there were woman bumps on his older self! Older Harry got little Harry organized so they were lying facing each other, with little Harry eye level with older Harry’s breasts.

“Go ahead and touch them, love bug.”

Little Harry gingerly put a hand on the lower breast. Older Harry caught it and started using it to play with his nipples. Little Harry caught on pretty soon and older Harry was quick to let him know how good it felt. He started rubbing his hips against his child self, penis rubbing little smears of pre-cum on the boy.

A droplet of white began gathering on his teat and he brought little Harry close. “Suck on it, love bug, let mummy fill you up her milk.” Little Harry was very hungry and suckled eagerly, drinking up the rich milk he was pulling from the nipple. The man chuckled softly at the eagerness and enthusiasm. “That’s right, baby. I bet that’s real good, isn’t it? You feel really good for mummy too; I was so full of milk for my baby that it hurt. I bet I have so much for my baby that you will be stuffed full. Gonna fill your belly so full it hurts.

Little Harry whimpered at the thought. It sounded so good. He went hungry so much. He usually got something for every meal but it almost never filled him up. He could hardly imagine being so full he hurt. He pulled hard, feeling a big squirt fill up his mouth and swallowed. Some leaked out around the corners of his mouth and he whined before sucking hard again. It tasted so good. Regular milk just wasn’t so rich or sweet. He loved it. He was so focused on nursing he nearly missed when the man started playing with his penis. He was already feeling good because he was getting fed so it didn’t take much for that to translate to a different kind of good.

“Look at that baby, looks like you are hungry in a different way too. Your little penis is hungry for some womanly attention, isn’t it? Well, mummy can’t leave her little boy hungry in any way. How about you let Mummy take care of your hungry little penis just like she takes care of Daddy’s, hmm? Let’s get your hungry little penis inside mummy, right where Daddy’s goes. We’ll keep this secret, won’t we my little man? If daddy found out, he’d want to play too and right now, you’re all for mummy. That’s right; push yourself in, love bug. Put your hungry little boy-cock into your mummy and let me take care of you.”

Older Harry had rolled on to his back and little Harry had followed to stay on his nipple. He pressed the boy around until he could raise his legs around the child and positioned him right where his little cock was pressed against the breasted man’s entrance. He played with the boy’s cock just long enough to get it hard then helped it into his stretched wet hole. A little engorgement charm and it was the perfect length to jab at his prostate.

“Such a good boy,” he cooed. “Look at you, my little love bug. You’re getting your dinner and helping your mummy feel good at the same time.” Older Harry relished the eager hip thrusting from his little love bug, prodding his prostate with his little prick. “Love bug, you feel so good for mummy. Mummy’s breasts had been so full for you and you suckled them so nice. Mummy had been so needy inside and my little boy had been ready to help with that too, putting his pretty little penis right where mummy needed it.”

Little Harry wailed helplessly as he came, forced to let go of his teat as he verbalized his pleasure. Milk splattered across the man’s breasts like his own older self’s cum had once.

“Look at that baby, you came inside mummy and made a mess on mummy’s breasts. I know my good boy will clean up mummy, won’t you my little love bug?” 

The exhausted little boy hummed sleepy agreement and pushed himself up to lap at the spilled milk, cleaning it up with his sticky tongue. 

“You came inside mummy too, baby and we need to clean that up or daddy will know.”

Little Harry blinked. He knew he wasn’t old enough to make cum yet. Still, his older self wanted him to do it. He supposed that was good enough reason to obey. He wiggled down the man’s body and began to lap obediently at his entrance, licking up the sweet flavored lube.

“Harry, suck my cock now and be ready to swallow.” His older self broke his role and the little boy quickly switched, suckling at the tip as though it was the breast he’d recently been feeding from. He was swiftly rewarded with the man’s seed and while it didn’t taste anywhere as good as his milk he slurped it up and swallowed it all.

He was settled back next to older self again in a minute, though they had switched sides.

“That was very good, wasn’t it, my little love bug? I don’t think you are quite full yet and we haven’t even started on my other breast. How about you put your mouth on it and suckle until you fall asleep?”

Little Harry let out a yawn and sleepily mumbled his agreement. He fell asleep a few minutes later, mouth still working on the teat.

Older Harry stayed where he was. It would be better to get as much out here in the past as he could before he went back. And it really did feel nice to have his full breasts emptied by a tender mouth rather than the plastic suction cup waiting for him back home.

He smiled. Coming back for a full day hadn’t been bad at all. He had spent most of the day hunting for snakes, selling their venom and eating so he had food from the boy’s time to make into milk that wouldn’t vanish when he left. And as best he could remember, he had started coming every week to feed his younger self until he had left for Hogwarts. 

How delightful, he hummed to himself as his younger self’s mouth fell away from his slack breast.

 

_Written on 8/5/14. 1,874 words on 4 pages._


	5. Bath Time (or Fun in the Tub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sex of an adult with a fifteen year old and fisting. That's about it. Enjoy.

Older Harry made his regular deposit to the account he had made for himself at Gringotts, seven years in his past. Selling snake venom was pretty profitable and he only needed a small amount from the total to pay for his meals. He was starting to pull together a pretty little nest egg so his younger self would have an account that no one else knew about.

It was really rather unfortunate that Dumbledore could monitor Harry’s spending until he reached twenty-one. Seventeen might allow things like marriage and the removal of the Trace and other tracking spells but even wizards no longer believed that teenagers were likely to be financially intelligent. And as Dumbledore tended to disprove of the sorts of books that contained the background information that Harry would need to mix with pureblooded individuals and utilize the really interesting vengeance rituals, it was best that he had other funds.

Harry smirked at the thought of the shrunken book in his pocket. He’d broken into the Black house at Grimmald Place and secreted away a book on family vengeance rituals. The ritual for the repeated rape of the underage head of the family was deliciously nasty; the punishment for starvation was going to be delayed until after the punishment for castration of the head of the family before he could father any heirs.

Harry considered how he might hint at what was coming up so soon. He hated that he couldn't just put a stop to this all. Blast time travel. Really, blast it all that he couldn't just alter his past but he wouldn't stop his side of the time traveling even if he could. He had need the comfort and warnings as a child and now that he was the one traveling back he had become rather addicted to that sweet little boy and his sweet little hole.

And that cock… He had loved his older self’s prick and was still hungry for it. Thank magic for engorgement charms. Speaking of cocks it was probably nearly time for some baby making. How to introduce the idea to his younger self? He had already started when he began to role play mommy to his little love bug and now that his younger self had hit puberty he really had started to make messes inside his mummy. Harry was nearly out to Surrey now, apparating in steps to make tracking for difficult as well as to enjoy the day. It was a cool and sunny fall day today here in the past. It was really a pity that he couldn't just take off with his younger self to some forest and plunder him there in the shade and sweet woodland scents. Or maybe some place in the highlands on a hill overlooking the water where he would pound the boy like the waves pounding the shore.

Best to put that out of mind - it would be quite impossible as his younger self was being watched this summer. Almost sixteen and only a short while before his younger self lost his balls to the monstrous rage of Vernon Dursley. Yes, he would have to get a start on baby making as soon as possible. Harry ran a hand briefly over his flat abdomen. He was very ready for a baby in his belly and it had been very enjoyable to put one into his own older self.   

Hmm, it looked like the Dursley’s were out today and he could hear the shower running. Today would be a fun day to play in the bath. He apparated into the bathroom, startling little Harry. Although, little Harry was not so little anymore. He leered at the shadowy prick visible through the curtain. That especially had grown very nicely.

“Hey, love bug.”  He greeted his younger self.

“Oh, hey!” Younger Harry had a hand over his chest when he tugged back the curtain. “Bloody hell, you really scared me!”

“Don’t have your wand in there do you? Tsk, love bug, those Death Eatery types aren't going to wait for you to finish up in the shower, you know. And it only takes a little extra wand care to make sure you don’t get water damage. Go down to the hardware store in the next few days and ask how you would need to prepare some wood furniture to put it outside. It probably wouldn't be much different from broom polish but it would be good to get a second opinion. You might even ask for another after you get back to the Wizarding world. But you should be seen getting around the neighborhood now that you are older. I’ll get you some money so you can get some newer clothes. Some decent slacks, shoes and collared shirts will make you look like a new man. Considering my plans to sue the Dursley’s you are going to need a better reputation to help it stick. Also, you are going to want to have the chance to get some of the kids you used to go to school with willing to talk about the things they've seen. I bet quite a few remember some interesting things.”

Younger Harry looked startled by the sudden speech before a grin over took his face. “Think you can get them in jail?”

“I know it. But you better start socializing. We've got a miserable reputation right now. Also, avoid anything overly tight right now- we need an adult appearance. We are not trying to pick up fuck buddies or trying to get with teen fashion. If you ask for a second opinion of the clothes you are picking tell them for business casual as your goal. You might get a few pairs of heavier trousers, shirts, jackets and good hiking shoes in a bit taller sizes. I don’t know how likely a second shopping trip is before you are going to need them. Try to estimate about three to four inches taller and good bit in the shoulders. Also, buy needles and strong thread for sewing. Try to practice this summer. You will need to learn how to fix things- even with a spell the basic information is essential. But we can talk more on this later. Right now,” Here Harry leered again, “I think we have some more fun things to discuss.”

His younger self pulled back the curtain in a blatant invitation to join him in the shower, steam roiling out into the rest of the room and condensing on older Harry’s glasses. He stripped and in his haste his glasses skidded across the white countertop and into the sink.

He stumbled into the shower but his younger self was there to catch him and he shoved the boy against the wall. He bent to catch the boy’s mouth and shoved his tongue in, lapping at the sensitive gums and tangling his tongue around the boy’s.  He pressed close, cock rubbing against the soft skin of the boy’s belly and feeling the answering hardness against his thigh. They grunted and panted against each other as they groped each other relentlessly, eager for the pleasure the wandering hands brought as they rutted together under the shower. Older Harry squeezed and massaged the boy’s lower cheeks prompting the boy to take a wider stance so one hand could wander lower and then pop a finger into the boy’s anus. The boy gasped against his neck inspiring a chuckle from his lover.

“Still so sensitive, love bug?” He whispered into the boy’s ear while teasing his vulnerable entrance.

“Just for you,” the boy groaned out, wiggling wantonly under the attention.

They slide down the smooth tile wall until the boy lay flat on the shower floor, water pooling around his shoulders until it spilled over his chest and rolled off towards the drain. The man crouched between the boy’s legs, blocking most of the water with his back so it would not get into his lover’s eyes. He got lower and the boy’s legs and arms slide around him to draw him close. His prick rubbed against the boy’s tender inner thighs until the boy got a better grip with his legs and canted his hips. His length now slid between the teen’s butt cheeks, moving over the loose hole with every thrust. The boy whimpered in eagerness as the man adjusted his pose so his hand could guide him into the eager pucker and he groaned with pleasure as he buried his dick ball-deep in a single thrust.

The teen let out a sharp yelp before the invading member withdrew enough to aim for his prostate and nailed it. They groaned together as they began thrusting, one thrusting in and the other back against his pleasurable invader. They make eye contact after several minutes and the sudden pressure against the boy’s mind and the accompanying sensation of being the one thrusting into the soft, wet body drove him to ejaculate first. He squirted his cum across the man’s belly and his inner muscles fluttered and clenched around the thick cock inside him, driving his lover to follow him and shoot his load into the eager hole.

They lay together under the hot water raining down on them, cramped uncomfortably by the close confines of the tub. The man expanded the room and tub almost thoughtlessly, despite the fairly complex nature of the magic used to do so. He also flipped the lever to stop the drain. They relaxed together as the tub filled and older Harry then cast a spell to fill the water with bathing salts so they would feel nearly weightless floating in the water. He sighed and sat up, water up to his nipples as he braced his feet against the far wall. He pulled his floating and sleepy lover over and began gently soaping up and massaging his worn out boy.

Younger Harry sighed and stretched out in the water. He loved when his older self had the time to pay him attention like this. He felt loved when it was not merely a matter of sex but also the careful attention to his well being. His older self knew full well how hard work, the summer heat, and the summer sun would wear on a person. He gasped as a soothing aloe based cream was rubbed into his neck, arms, and shoulders. Even in the warm water the enchanted cream felt so cold against his sunburns for a few moments before dulling into a merciful coolness that would refresh his tired body after a good sleep.

He smiled sleepily as the man teased his nipples, drawing him to arousal again. Hands covered in the medicinal cream stroked along his flanks and thighs before reaching his groin. The traces of cold followed the hands and dispersed into the warm water as they moved on. A hand moved along his prick and cupped his balls, rolling them in a strong grip. Not too tight, but firm and controlling, utterly dominating his needy flesh. He opened his eyes a crack to see his lovers face. A smile quirked his lips as he saw the look of gentle concentration on his lover’s face as his tired, aroused body was worked over gently and firmly. He relaxed again and let the man do as he pleased, falling into a sort of half doze. He jolted only for a moment when he came again and fingers began to play with his hole. Tracing up and down his crack, circling around and into his pucker and back out. Three fingers worked themselves into his sex-loosened hole and then a fourth. He didn't protest when magic helped his anus stretch around the thumb as well and only a small gasp left him as his lover’s whole hand pushed inside. 

Older Harry stared down at the sleepy teen whose hole was now stretched so tightly, so obscenely around his wrist. He flexed his hand which drew a soft murmur from his new glove. He began making hand signs inside the boy’s tight passage and amused himself by flipping off the teen’s intestines. He enjoyed the tight grip of the boy’s flesh, the restricted movement, the give and flex in the muscles of the intestinal wall. He traced nonsense words into the soft flesh to listen to the sleepy noises to boy made when he touched this or that. Still, his younger self had nearly fallen asleep. It was time to stop his play and put the boy to bed.

He stood up slowly so the displaced water would not disturb the boy and gently pulled his hand out. Younger Harry let out a shocked noise as warm water flooded into his rectum through his gaping anus. So much for letting the kid sleep, thought his older self as a new spell allowed him to lift the teen and cradle the young man to his chest. Water dripped from them both but older Harry disregarded it for the moment to let the water drain away, and once enough was gone he lifted the spell altering the tub and bathroom’s dimensions. The water reacted to the sudden change in its container with a brief flurry of waves that lapped around his ankles as he stepped out of the tub. He grabbed three towels and plopped them onto the boy’s stomach then strode naked into the hall towards his old room.

Once in, he turned to lock the door then he clumsily spread a towel over the bed with one hand, laid the boy down on top and began to dry himself off before taking the last towel to dry the kid. He grabbed a pair of shorts to put on the naked teen from the dresser and then thought a moment, eyeing the lotion on the dresser’s top. He smirked and began spreading lotion all over the limp teen before putting the shorts on and grinned when he saw how the thin material stuck to the moisturized skin. Just as revealing as a wet white t-shirt, he decided. He leaned over the kiss his younger self once more, a quick peck to the forehead and returned to his own time in a flash of un-light.

 

_(Finished on 1/29/14. 2,370 words. If any of this seems terribly unrealistic, well, how much can you expect from silly porn like this, yeah?)_


	6. The Aunt Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Petunia gets her evil on and her 'rocks' off too.
> 
> Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge are plotting, oh my, what will happen to our beleaguered hero now?
> 
> Rape scene. Foreshadowing. Oh, and Dudley has been enslaved to Harry via a sex magic ritual but who really cares about him?

Written 4/10/15, word count 1,518.

_Alright, this chapter doesn’t have any fun stuff. In fact we’ve got another incestuous assault, this time from his aunt. Need I say gross?  Of course all of this rapey stuff is gross. Poor Harry, he’s so much fun to abuse. Not all the time though, which is why he has his older self around. But it’s really not very graphic and we’ve got a bit of plot movement both before and after which is kind of important (it is marked in bold where it starts and ends). Next chapter will be more fun though. Then more bad stuff for Harry. With in the next two or three chapters we will finally hit the plot point that started this whole story off. Finally._

_**And thank you very much to my reviewers! It really does motivate me to write when I see them in my inbox.** _

 

* * *

 

Chapter Six: The Aunt Strikes Back

_Dear_ Aunt Marge had come to visit in late June and Harry had been avoiding the house. He was grateful that the Dursley had permitted him the escape. On the other hand, he was also growing increasingly nervous over the speculative looks that Aunt Marge had been giving him lately.

It was not the looks of lusty speculation that Uncle Vernon gave him when the man had come up with something new he wanted to try on his nephew-by-marriage.

These looks were far colder.

Even Dudley suspected that something was up and had whispered some of the things he had overheard to Harry during their occasional late night rendezvous. Dudley had become increasingly fond of Harry since Harry had stepped up as Dudley’s Dom of sorts before fifth year.

Wizards were not more talkative about these sorts of relationships but there was a lot in the library on them, usually related with sexual rituals and slavery, under the context of things that students might need to know to avoid being magically trapped in some horrible situation. To get access to the books required a magically binding oath to never use a harmful ritual on another witch, wizard, or sentient magical creature. (Evidentially, because most Muggleborns either never had reason to wonder what might end up in this section, were dark enough not to care, or something else, no one had updated the laws restricting the use of most of the rituals on Muggles. Some of the non-sentient magical creatures could best be controlled through one time sexual rituals; it turned out, to Harry’s fascination and disgust. He did actually find one for snakes and he wondered if that was what Tom used to control the Basilisk.) 

And because they were rituals, most of the magic was internal and it was rare for one of these rituals to require a wand. They would also fly under the Underage-Magic radar, even though the separate book that stated that never mentioned what the radar actually detected.

Harry had found one that he had used to great affect on Dudley during the Christmas break of his 5th year. He had corresponded with Dudley with plans to meet in a hotel room and had snuck out during the middle of the day while Dudley had gotten his parent’s permission to visit London to hang out with some of his friends.

Given how close a suitable bus stop and train station were to the Dursley house, in general how close London itself was- as Little Whining was a satellite town to London- and how responsible the Dursleys believed their son to be, they had happily allowed a day trip to London and allowed him his own time while they went and shopped. (Dudley and his parents probably would have taken the train at Langley in Southern Buckinghamshire.* Or, maybe they took the car.)

They had met at the hotel room and Dudley happily went along with Harry’s ideas. What did Dudley have to lose? He was finally going to get sex again after his dry spell at school. And his cousin kept coming up with kinky ideas. Dudley could hardly believe how much he liked being shoved around when it came to sex and his cousin was good with his – heh - magic wand.

Harry actually got Dudley’s enthusiastic, if uneducated consent, to go ahead with the ritual. Harry didn’t feel that he was taking too much advantage over his cousin. Considering how badly his cousin had treated him in the past, Harry was being down right generous when he chose a ritual that only (though permanently) increased affection, obedience to direct orders, and respect in the submissive towards the dominant actor in the ritual. It took affect slowly so as to seem more natural and this past summer Harry had been reaping the benefits. Even with someone as sexually unappealing as Dudley, regular consensual sex was great. And since Harry had gotten some control over Dudley’s mind he had insinuated the idea of looking better via eating more healthily and taking daily walks and jogs when he got in better shape.

This summer Dudley had started discreetly volunteering information, food, and help via warnings on when Dudley’s friends planned to visit. Now, after Sirius’ death, it might be the only thing that allowed Harry to regularly eat. He had been too depressed to talk as much food as he needed from his _dear_ Aunt and Uncle.

When Marge and Vernon had declared they were going out for most of the day in early July Harry had decided to take a nap. He was exhausted from nightmares and stress over what his Uncle and Aunt Marge were planning and he felt like getting some sleep while it was safe.

 

** Not safe for work at this point! **

****

He had awoken with a disoriented jolt with bright sunlight shining on his eyelids and small hands running all over his naked body. He remained still. He had no idea what was going on and it was better for his assaulter to believe him asleep than for them to know he was awake and take action against him. His bed dipped under the weight of someone else crawling over him. He nearly opened his eyes when he recognized Aunt Petunia whispering little sentence snippets to herself.

Her hand, smooth and soft from expensive lotions, moved south from his chest and wrapped around his prick, which hardened quickly enough under direct stimulation. Harry was horrified but didn’t dare act. This was bad. If he tried to do anything against her, she would surely cry rape. All he could do was lie there and think of England.

Wasn’t Vernon enough?! Wasn’t Dudley! Why? Why was this happening to him? What happened to the idea of the normal family that the Dursleys claimed to subscribe to? He nearly sobbed when the wet warmth of what had to be his aunt’s pussy slid down his cock. She had seated herself straddling his hips, folded legs holding him tight under her body weight as she began to rock back and forth on his cock. He hated that it felt good. His older self had been very clear on what rape was and Harry was aware that even rape could feel good sometimes.

Harry could hear his aunt praising James- James who? Then she claimed that of course even though he had married Lily, he had done it only to get closer to her because she was already married. His Aunt had a thing for his dead father? Oh Merlin. Asleep, or seeming so, with his eyes closed he probably looked identical to a younger version of his father. Clearly it was enough for his filthy aunt who was now panting and groaning in her orgasm. He moaned deep in his throat as he ejaculated deep inside her clenching vagina. She rested over him, still surrounding his softening cock before Harry felt pressure and wetness against his lips for a moment. She quickly lifted off him and quietly closed the door behind her after that.

** Rape Scene is over. **

****

Harry finally opened his eyes to the late afternoon light and stared down at his wet prick. He wanted to vomit as he saw traces of the whitish-clear mucus of his aunt’s vaginal lubricant.

He rushed to the bathroom and showered as soon as he heard the woman leave for her evening bridge group. He cleaned as thoroughly as he did after a session with Vernon. His older self joined him minutes later and he raged at the adult.

Older Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

“Harry, you might be the only redeeming person in this family. You are pulling Dudley around to become a decent person and something good is going to come out of this afternoon. I’m raising a daughter in my time because of what happened today.”

“I got Aunt Petunia pregnant?” Harry squeaked in horror. His older self nodded grimly.

“Look at it this way though, Harry. Uncle Vernon has been hurting you for a long time. Aunt Petunia may have just betrayed you horribly, but now you are getting revenge on them both. Tunny isn’t going to be able to forget what she did. She’s a freak now by her own standards and that is going to haunt her. I’ve seen it. Vernon has been cuckolded and he will unknowingly raise our daughter thinking she is his. He might be a disgusting person and had nearly ruined Dudley, but no one can say he ever treated his own child harshly. We’ve just put a cuckoo in his nest and one day we will publicly claim her. They will both be publically humiliated and jailed.” Older Harry sighed and rocked his teenage self under the spray. “Chin up and stiff upper lip, right? We will be the top dog in the end but it’s going to get even worse before it gets better. Sorry kiddo. I’ve got some fun stuff planned for the next couple hours though, if you’re game, love bug.”

Younger Harry sniffled and finished cleaning up in silence, his older self a cold comfort to the latest violation.

 

* * *

 

##         * From:  “Surrey: Showing the Location of Little Whinging _on the scene investigation by Nik the Hermit”_

 

_I figured that this was a good place to split what I had written from the stuff that I was working on. Anyhow, I have the next chapter ready and it has only been a day (which is highly unusual). So I will hold on to it for a few days and hope for some comments before I post Harry's next session of fun times with his older self. - 4/11/15_

 

 


	7. Harry's Heir Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harrys get it on again. I'm sure this is what several of you have been waiting for more of since the very first chapter.
> 
> And a surprise.

It turned out that when the older Harry said a couple of hours, in this instance, he meant taking younger Harry back to the future with him and spending a full day relaxing and getting off together interspaced with real wine and fine dining.

They began in the Crystal Cave in Mexico where Harry was dwarfed by white mineral crystals. They explored the caves flying slowly through on specialty brooms under Muggle directed notice-me-not spells. When Harry was ready to eat they went north and had surprisingly elegant picnic lunch at the foot of the Multnomah Falls. Another apparition took them to a sweet smelling forest with even bigger trees than in the Forbidden Forest somewhere a bit farther south on the United State’s west coast. Then, in the late afternoon and evening Harry was enthralled by the warm clear water off the shore near the Turks and Caicoas islands in the Caribbean as they snorkeled past rays, skates, and other fishes and then chewed Gillyweed to explore the underwater cliffs.

Older Harry returned them to the past three or so hours before Harry had been assaulted that day. They had about six hours left before Harry needed to return to the Dursleys to beat curfew.

It turned out that older Harry had still more plans and they rounded out the day with a light dinner at an excellent but informal restaurant which was swiftly followed by foreplay under a shower in their reserved high-rise hotel room. It had two beds to allow the illusion of propriety, that of a father taking his son to a hotel after seeing the local sites before they drove several hours home the next day.

Younger Harry, despite being nearly sixteen and rather tired after such an active day was encouraged by his elder to try bouncing on the bed. He looked absurd with a magically supported erection (so it wouldn’t hurt when flopping up and down or get squashed if he landed wrong) as he bounced gleefully across the gap. Eventually he hopped to the floor to tackle older Harry onto a bed.

Older Harry paused the fun for a moment to engage his younger self in some full body cuddling with erections. Emo Harry (the younger) lay panting with his head resting on the Hero-of the-Wizarding-World’s stomach where the latter petted the former’s ruffled wet hair.

“Sweetheart,” The older began, “We need to talk, because I’ve got a very specific thing I want tonight and I need you to understand, consent magically, and so on to what I want.”

Younger Harry turned over and nodded his face against the elder’s happy trail, feeling the coarse hairs rub against his cheek.

“The worst thing that is going to go wrong soon is… Well, thanks to a fight and the forethought of some of our enemies… You see- gah! We are going to be castrated, you are, I was already. There. I’ve said the worst of it.” Older Harry just rushed through it.

Younger Harry was distracted by the sedated bulge under the white hotel towel just past his nose and it took him several moments to really register what had been said. His hard-on wilted like a night-blooming cereus touched by morning light. He spluttered in horror and blurted out, “But I’ve seen you cum, I’ve seen your cum!”

“It’s fake,” his older self confesses to the ceiling. “I was essentially gelded this summer. It’s not too long away for you. And you know…”

“Yes, I know, you can’t change the past and just knowing the gist makes it so I can’t do anything about what I know. Damn it!” He beats the resilient mattress with his fists vehemently as he kneels next to his older self. He turns and rips away the towel hiding his older self’s junk away from him and reaches out to examine it. Shoving the limp prick over his leg he prods at the scrotum below. For the first time he notices whitish pinkish lines on either side of his balls. Scars. His grip is rough as he rolls the sac in his palm. His older self hisses but doesn’t stop him.

“What’s in here then?” He asks, briefly squeezing the delicate flesh. His older self’s face clenches in pain and he forces the emo Harry’s hand off his fake fruit.

“Artificial substitutes for most of it. They can’t replace organs in the Wizarding world, you know. They can grow back bones and heal damaged organs but major loss is something they can’t fix. Some dark wizards found substitutes but it usually costs another close family member their chance at reproduction and even then there’s a good chance of failure. Part of it is a clever apparatus that uses my magic to create a convincing fake ejaculate. It’s not much more than water, really. An even smaller part holds my current dose of hormones. Have to have it to prevent certain disorders, like bone density loss. Most of it is something like Muggle plastic, but more convincing. Course it’s covered all over in very finely etched runes (like hairline scratches in glass, almost invisible except at the right angle of light) to make the magic parts work and shrink them to a reasonable size.”

Younger Harry gropes his own ball sac to compare how each feels in his hand. They are good fakes. He can’t tell the difference. It doesn’t make him feel any better though.

“So what do you want to do this afternoon?” He doesn’t voice the trailing thought: why did you tell me anything if you can’t do anything about it.

“I want to make us an heir, before we loose that ability. Our little girl is a wonderful daughter, couldn’t ask for a better one, but I want love involved in making my heir, your first born. I’ve found a way for a man to impregnate another. It involves a donor womb and eggs, but I also found a way to get the genetic background I want in the eggs too so it’s not just eggs from the random woman that donated them.” He looks up at his younger self, making eye contact before putting on a seductive scene. He runs a hand down his body - across smooth skin, playing over tan lines and bumping over the lightly defined muscles underneath. Spreading his legs, he cants his hips up so younger Harry can see more and moans as he presses a finger into his winking anus.

“Come on, lover boy, get over here and bang my gong.”

Younger Harry has been conditioned to respond to this sort of scene. In spite of his anger and impending doom his soft prick starts chubbing up even as he stares disbelievingly at his older self.

“You want me to what?”

“I want you shove your needy little boy-cock into your mummy, give her a real good time, and make a mess in her pussy. Just like we have in the past, but this time we won’t be cleaning me up afterwards. You won’t just be playing my little baby boy anymore.” Older Harry gives him a heated look from under lowered eyelids and licks his lips. “You’ll be playing daddy to your beloved wife. Now get down there and start getting your lover wet, daddy.”

Younger Harry is trembling with need. “Oh, Merlin!” He gasps out before his older self pushes him over and straddles his head, lowering that twitching rosebud towards his mouth. He presses his suddenly magically elongated tongue into it, lapping over the smooth skin and soft wrinkled pucker. (He’s well practiced at using his modified body parts - older Harry loves messing with his size and for a moment he wonders, did he feed me a modified version of the Weasley twin’s Ten-Ton-Tongue candies?

It doesn’t matter and he works on eating out his older self. It never gets old, forcing the lustful sounds out of his older lover, riling him up until the man gets so impatient that he practically jumps back onto his young lover’s waiting cock.

(It also never gets old when his older lover is pounding away in his needy pussy hole playing daddy finding out what his little boy has been doing with his mummy. Daddy, just as perverted as his wife of course, decides that his little boy needs to learn that if he’s using daddy’s things then he should be prepared to pay daddy back.)

He’s pressed nearly ten inches of soft flexible tongue into his older self, swirling and licking along the smooth, heated inner walls of his lover. The man is riding his tongue, balls smacking across his nose as he squirms and bounces over the boy’s face. The smell of hot, aroused man and sweet smelling body wash is overwhelming here between the man’s folded legs, sweaty balls rubbing musky and coarse haired over his face. He’s learned to love it, this loss of control and display of incredible need in his lover. He pokes a finger in the next time the man comes down and it slides in easily next to his tongue. He starts to finger his lover, tongue still wriggling around up there even as he adds a second and third.

It swiftly becomes too much for the older man, and he lifts up, hand around the base of his cock. Harry can finally see the evidence of his hard work. His anus is no longer a sweet pink little pucker. Now it gapes open- shiny with saliva- reddened and puffy as it clenches and flutters around nothing. Ready to be fucked, so needy for cock that the man attached to that needy man-cunt is practically whimpering, gagging for cock, as he shimmies down over Harry’s body.

He sits back on Harry as the boy takes hold of his own prick to aim it for the receptive, drooling opening. Their joined magic has supplied both a surprisingly sexy excess of lube up in the man’s channel and such an enlarged cock on the boy that the man has to force his well-stretched ass down over the swollen purple head. And he gasps and curses and moans as he impales himself, feeling that erection force him apart, to open wider to take it. (He’s such a size queen. Thank God, or Gaea, or Hectate, or the universe for magic. It makes it so easy to get what he wants.)

Younger Harry thrusts up into the heat he needs, forcing more curses out of his lover, like there was only so much room in the man so that the words are shoved of his mouth out by Harry’s cock. His cock pummels that eager channel that he has chosen, the waiting womb that he wants to make a baby in. This is his chosen one.

Harry is too over stimulated by his thoughts and comes sooner than his lover would really like, going limp and whimpering as his older self tries to continue riding him. But older Harry can work with that too and he pulls off, flips the boy over, casts a quick spell at the boy to stretch and lube him and plunges his own cock in.

He’s careful to avoid the boy’s prostate. That would be a painful amount of overstimulation and the boy is already quivering just from being used as a cock sock. But younger Harry is a randy teenager and soon enough is demanding, “Harder, and faster, and aim, damn it! Hit my sweet-spot already!”

They cum at last, older Harry first and he jerks the boy off. They collapse, separating cock from hole and rest together.  Breathing hard, hot, sticky and sweaty they cuddle close ignoring the minor discomforts, arms wrapped tight around each other. Younger Harry drifts off and older Harry sets an alarm to he can return his lover when he needs to.

But there are just a couple more things he needs to do before he rests. First he casts a spell to transport one of the spermatozoa swimming in his (magically cleaned) rectum to the egg in his womb. The work of hardly a thought takes care of that, given the lack of mass in the objects he is working with. Magic picks the best one genetically and he monitors it with another spell.

He watches the intensely magnified action as the sperm bonks into the egg which chemically sticks the sperm to itself, preventing it from wrenching itself away through its mindless wriggling. They stick through the combination of chemical receptors on the sperm’s surface being penetrated by microscopically small knobs protruding from the egg’s surface. At the same time a bridge of filaments builds at the tip of the sperm and sticks to the egg to properly orient its tip towards the egg even as the egg’s chemicals begin to prepare them both for fusion. The zona (the ova’s egg coating) envelopes the sperm head and draws out its vital genetic contribution while the egg cell nucleus speeds across the entire cell in less than a minute to join with it.*

It’s still fascinating even though he has tested this and watched the process several times when testing on animals, both in a dish and later in a female animal. It is deeply astounding that it is happening within him now.

He is pregnant now, still minutes ahead of Petunia’s betrayal and hours before the sperm within her joins with her egg. And because his conception takes place first, this child will be his heir even though the other will be born years before it.

He yawns and performs another spell that he has only tested on animals. He switches the contents of his lover’s scrotum and his own. There. Now he has stolen his younger self’s testes and some related tubing and blood vessels, swapped them with his very realistic fake ones and another spell heals them both.

Now, should he actually marry a woman he could have even more children and if he marries a man and chooses not to carry for him he has something he can use for surrogacy.

Take that, Vernon and Marge, you thrice cursed, cowardly cum smears grown in the diseased womb of a lame female camel mounted by a pack of mangy, tick infested, male dogs!

* * *

 

 

 

* This information on what happens at fertilization is based on my understanding of the information contained in pages 121-125 of the book called: _Textbook: Writing Through Literature Third Edition_ which over several scientific articles about what actually goes on during conception and how male bias puts a male acting force behind what many scientists publish. Evidentially there is actually a lot more being done by the egg once the sperm manages to quite literally run into it through blind luck in order to create new life compared to what is done by the sperm. It is also my understanding that the can egg prevent some sperm from penetrating due to incompatibility and also to prevent more than one sperm from fertilizing the egg, which would kill off the newly formed or just forming zygote.

This stuff is a lot more interesting than what health class in high school tells us.

Started 4/10/15, finished the 11th edited on the 15th. Word Count 2,386.

 

And as ever, I would love to hear from my readers. What do you all think of this?


	8. Before the Battle of the Seven Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene that started this entire plot.
> 
> Polyjuice- a potion that make the drinker identical in every detail to the donor of the genetic material that is added to the potion on completion. Including the details that are missing.

The Moment of Truth

in Which There are Suddenly

Seven Potters

Who Realize Something is Very Wrong with Harry's Tackle

 

Harry was impatiently waiting for the Order on the evening before his seventeenth birthday. Tomorrow would be the day the wards would fail.

The Dursleys and his baby girl had left yesterday.

Harry had managed to get tasked with helping to take care of the baby girl. It involved a aerosol delivered potion that rendered the inhaler exhausted and irritable. Petunia demanded that Harry learn to care for the baby and after watching him suspiciously for several days when he cared for little Azalea she commanded him to take up all night duties.

As the family packed to leave Harry had been given almost all child care duties as they were quite busy trying to pack essentials and only a few nicer things. Dudley was not terribly practical, but he listened to Harry and it made things go a little smoother as they prepared.

Little Azalea was easily surprised and she would fuss a little when startled but Harry couldn't help but adore her. She had light brown hair and grey-blue eyes and Harry supposed that she looked enough like her half-brother/cousin that no one was suspicious. Thankfully Dudley had helped encourage his mother to feed Azalea what she needed and not so many extras and sweets. With a little luck, Azalea would not be a fat, spoilt little girl.

Harry had given Dudley a big task but Dudley had promised to do his best to help raise what he believed his little sister to help her avoid all the attitude problems he had encountered. Harry had provided several books to his cousin with notes then had buggered him so he remembered why he ought to do as Harry wanted him to.

He sighed and raised the mirror to inspect the outside again. It would have been tempting fate too much to actually stand at the window and look out so he had organized some couch cushions to make a seat for himself under the window.

The shadows are growing long when he wakes up from a light doze, disturbed by noises downstairs.

Thankfully it is the Order. Disturbingly enough, Moody presents a plan in which the main idea is to have too many Harrys in the sky for the Death Eaters to figure out which is really him.

**Excerpt from the book:**

     **Alastor Moody** : " _We'll go in pairs. That way, if there's anyone out there waiting for us — and I reckon there will be — they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one._ "
     **Harry Potter** : " _The real one?_ "
     **Alastor Moody** : " _I believe you're familiar with_ _this particular brew_ _?_ "

Harry protests, “It's different if you are looking like me! They will try to capture you so Voldemort can torture and murder you! You mustn't.” Harry had hoped this might be an effective argument but Hermione of course had a better one, “All of us are already known supporters of Dumbledore and yourself, looking like you will hardly bring us any more harm and might get us a little extra planning time if we are unlucky enough to be caught.”

He still struggles in the conjured ropes and tries to bite Moody when he goes to take some of Harry's hair. Harry fails to do anything in his current position (flopping like a fish on the floor of his aunt's kitchen, tied up very tightly) and is only released after they have all glupped down their doses. A chill settles on him as his friends and the Order members begin melting and bubbling, shrinking and growing until they resemble him in every detail. Including the missing details.

 

The twins finish shifting first and are instantly horrified, followed shortly after by Ron and Mundungus. Even Hermione and Fleur realized something was distinctly off before Ron managed to inquire after his missing organs. Ron had not taken notice of the returned Order members before asking his question.

 

“Bloody hell, Harry! Where are your balls?!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Author's note: I may revise this farther, but I am so glad to finally have this written up. This scene has been floating as vague wisps in my mind since about 2010. Written 6/28-29/15. 1001 words. Please review, I'd love to know what my dear readers are thinking._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry contemplates how best to handle this, the cold sinking into his chest even as heat rises to his face. He tries not to look at anyone (which is difficult as the room is quite full).
> 
> “What did you say, lad?” 
> 
> Ron blushes and Mundungus speaks up instead. “The boy's been neutered and currently, so have we!” 
> 
> Even Moody, with all of his war wounds, looks disturbed that Harry apparently is missing his manly vital organs. 
> 
> Remus is horrified for Harry and asks, “How did that happen Harry?!”
> 
> Having gathered his wits and nerve, he responds, slowly with, “I have said before that the Dursleys are my relatives, not my family. This is an understatement. I cannot use magic here to protect myself and had no defense when my uncle and his sister came to unman me, any more than I had when they starved me, beat me, or raped me. I have asked several times to be removed from this house.”
> 
> Remus staggers to the wall and braces himself against the wall, mouth moving wordlessly. The Weasleys start whipping themselves into a fine fury and Hermione rushes up, throws her arms around him and cries on his shoulder.
> 
> “Stop!” He demands. “I do not anyone taking vengeance on that despicable lot for me. I have the beginnings of it well in hand, based on what the Blacks would do to their enemies when they want it drawn out.”
> 
> “Hermione, after the war, I would appreciate help researching how to take the Dursleys to court in the Muggle world for these things. I mean to publicly ruin them first, as they are very proud of their reputation.” 
> 
> She pulls back and tries to compose herself, fists balling at her sides as steel gleams in her eyes (currently green and behind glasses). “Of course Harry. I will help you however I can.”
> 
> The others all agree they will do what they can, poor Hagrid snuffling as he helps Harry into the sidecar of Sirius’s old flying motorcycle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of World Building - How the Blacks could potentially have been actually socially progressive (and not what that phrase means in the US according to the political left) with just a touch of Christian thought.
> 
> The next chapter contain a bit on the Dursley trial - still working the kinks out of that.

**Lex Talionis**

 

_In Avenging the Nation of the Most Ancient and Noble_

 

**Black**

 

 

Let not one among you seek vengeance alone. Bring together two or three witnesses to speak before the chosen Judges and the Head of the Family so that it may be judged and deliberated carefully.

 

For while the Nation of Blacks will not let pass offense against out members, let us too be Just as well as Terrible so that all may know that just as we will bring retribution against our enemies, even they must say the Black Nation acts in Righteousness so that our reputation will prosper even as our enemies fall.

 

Let not the offended go directly against his Offenders.

 

It is not our way.

 

Instead, we will bring proof of the crimes before the other Families and our treaty with them will force them to give our enemies into our hands to then do with them what we will.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter One:**

**How the Severity of Crimes are Judged**

 

_**What is the crime?** _

 

_**Crimes Against Honor Such As:** _

_Bother_

_Inconvenience_

_Insult_

_Offense_

_Slurs_

_Subjugation and Enslavement_

 

_**Crimes Against the Body Such As:** _

_Injury which is easily healed_

_Injury that is slow to heal_

_Injury that cannot be healed_

_Injury resulting in Death_

_Violation of our Wives, Daughters, Sons, and Husbands_

_Violation Resulting in Offspring_

 

_**Crimes Against the Mind Such As:** _

_Potions or Spells that Steal Free Will_

_Potions or Spells that Influence the Mind_

_Potions or Spells that Inflame the Body_

_Potions or Spells to Steal, Remove, or Control Memories_

 

_**Crimes Against the Magic Such As:** _

_Spells to Steal Magic_

_Spells to Bind or Limit Magic_

_Spells to Bind Magic to Another's Bidding_

 

 

 

_**Who is the crime against?** _

The crimes against our sons and daughters will be judged as equal. If the least and ugliest girl child is harmed it is the same as if the crimes were done to the second male child of the Head of the Family.

The crimes done to the Head of the Family and his first heir, male or female, is a crime against the whole family - while crimes against the other members may not always be. While the family will unite against the offender and support the victim within, the whole of the Nation shall unite to support the Head and the Heir and to defeat their enemy.

Crimes committed on children shall generally be judged more harshly than crimes done to those of age.

Understand that the crimes will be treated as though they were done to the Head's immediate kin, no matter the sex of the victim.

Within the Blacks, let us remember that mixed blood is still Black blood of the Black Nation and any and all members must be defended.

<img src=”http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/308/1/d/noble_and_most_ancient_house_of_black_crest_by_dragon_doodles-d5jy9lh.png”>

 

 

 

_**Who has committed the crime?** _

_If the Head of another family has committed the act, it will be a declaration of war against the Nation of Blacks._

_If the Heir of another Family has committed the act, it will be a declaration of war against the Nation of Blacks._

_If a member of another Family has committed the act, ..._

_If a private individual has committed the act, ..._

_If a thinking beast, allied with a Family, has committed the act ..._

_If a thinking beast, not allied with a Family, has committed the act ..._

_With the support of a Family_

_Without the support of a Family_

_If a beast, owned by a Family, has committed the act..._

_If a beast, owned by a private individual, has committed the act..._

_If a wild beast had committed the act then it will be caught, caged, and made use of. If the crime is great then it shall be destroyed._

_If a done by a mundane of position, then it must be first brought to the mundane courts. If the punishment is not sufficient, then the mundane shall be discretely tormented as judged by the family that which suits the crime._

_If done by a simple mundane, then it is acceptable to quietly remove the mundane to a magical place where the family shall hear the crime and pronounce punishment._

 

**Offenses shall be dealt with just enough to satisfy the Black Nation's Honor and Reputation and no more.**

 

_**What is the punishment for the act?** _

Crimes Against Honor Such AsBother, Inconvenience, Insult, Offense, or Slurs should be ignored twice from any individual. The Black Nation is great and just.

On the third time, the insult is to be reported to the judges among the Black who shall record it and bring it to the Family of that individual for the family to rebuke them, for the Blacks are mighty and fearsome.

Should there be a forth insult then an honor duel might be called if the insult is sufficient, to the third blood though neither party should be maimed nor killed, lest the Black Nation be required to pay recompense for the dead fool.

**Subjugation and Enslavement**

If anyone should bind and steal away a member of the Nation of Black for the purpose of subjugation and enslavement then that individual shall be caught and interrogated so that the Black might be recovered. Then that person shall be indentured to the Blacks for a period not to exceed two weeks for each day the Black was enslaved. The person will be allowed sufficient food and coverings as needed for health so they may do their duties to the Nation of Black, for the Nation of Black is merciful, even onto our enemies.

However, if it is discovered that this individual has stolen away more than just one of our own, then they shall be presented with the total of their crimes before all the Families so that they may recover their own also.

The slaver shall then be slain and those he deals with shall be captured also.

_**For Crimes Against the Body Such As:** _

For an Injury which is easily healed, the Family of the striker shall be notified and any position that that individual has with the Black Nation shall be lost, save that event that the action was in defense of himself or others.

For an Injury that is slow to heal, the Family of the striker shall be notified and given warning that one of their own is endangering the Family's relationship with the Black Nation and any position that that individual has with the Black Nation shall be lost, save that event that the action was in defense of himself or others. That individual shall be banned from any grounds or environs owned by a Black and any loan or debt owned to a Black shall be due immediately.

For an Injury that cannot be healed, the Family of the striker shall be notified and given warning that one of their own has endangered the Family's relationship with the Black Nation unless that person is disowned and any position that that individual has with the Black Nation is lost. The individual's Family must pay recompense to the injured party. That individual shall be banned from any grounds or environs owned by a Black and any loan or debt owned to a Black shall be due immediately. No Black shall raise a hand or wand to aid this person and they will be turned away by any ally of the Blacks that he seeks succor from. The only exception is if that individual damaged the Black when acting in defense of himself or others, it is a true accident, or if they are so weak as to be magically compelled to commit the act whereby they shall be strictly interrogated so that the true actor is revealed. All shall be made to know this individual's weakness if it is the case so they may all watch for farther compulsions.

For an Injury resulting in Death, the Family of the striker shall be notified and given warning that one of their own has endangered the Family's relationship with the Black Nation unless that person is disowned and any position that that individual has with the Black Nation is lost. The individual's Family must pay recompense to the injured party's immediate family. That individual shall be banned from any grounds or environs owned by a Black and any loan or debt owned to a Black shall be due immediately. No Black shall raise a hand or wand to aid this person and they will be turned away by any ally of the Blacks that he seeks succor from. The Blacks will capture this person and bring him before the Judges and Head of the family for judgment, then with that judgment they shall be brought before the other Families, where they will be punished. The only exception is if that individual damaged the Black when acting in defense of himself or others, it is a true accident, or if they are so weak as to be magically compelled to commit the act whereby they shall be strictly interrogated so that the true actor is revealed. All shall be made to know this individual's weakness if it is the case so they may all watch for farther compulsions.

**Violation of our Wives, Daughters, Sons, and Husbands**

The individual that has committed this foul act must be neutered and sterilized that they might not commit such an act again. They are to be brought before the judges of the Blacks and the Head of the family and then before the Families. The violated individual might ask for a boon of any reasonable kind, including a member of that person's household to have sex with for a time not exceeding the time that they were held for, as long as that member is willing.

**Violation Resulting in Offspring**

The individual that has committed this foul act must be neutered and sterilized that they might not commit such an act again. They are to be brought before the judges of the Blacks and the Head of the family and then before the Families. The violated individual might ask for a boon of any reasonable kind, including a member of that person's household to have sex with for a time not exceeding the time that they were held for, as long as that member is willing.

The Family that this individual is from may be charged with Line Theft, as it is likely an attempt to try and seize our treasures, magic, or lands and properties.

The offspring of such a union will belong to the Black Nation, although it is up to the parent whether they can bear to personally raise it or not.

Line Theft must be recompensed by the individual's Family. If the Family is unable to recompense the injured party or disowns the individual, then that person shall be indentured to the Black Nation and the fruits of his labor shall be given unto his victim for a period of time not exceeding the time of the pregnancy and recovery of the pregnancy. If the violator is a woman who is pregnant, then another in her family must work in her place and she will be kept by the Blacks until she births the child.

_**For Crimes Against the Mind Such As:** _

Users of Potions, Rituals, Spells, Muggle drugs, and any other device that Steals Free Will, that Influence the Mind, that Inflame the Body, or those that Steal, Remove, or Control Memories, and similar magics shall be strictly interrogated to find out all who they may be harming in such a way and then presented before the judges of the Blacks and the Head of the Blacks with this information. If it is beneficial to the Blacks, this person will then be presented to the other Families. This person would be otherwise indentured unto the Black Nation so that any useful information on Magic might be used and any that is ignoble might be worked out of him. He is to always either be monitored should he be in range of his tools or bound when he is not aiding the family. Should he not repent of his ways within a year and cannot be safely released without assurance that he will not go back to his evil doing, then he must be slain.

The affects of his actions must be taken into account with the acts he has personally committed. If he has caused others to be slain, tortured, blackmailed, or other suffering at his command directly or by using others as his tools or then he must be punished for these crimes. If others are involved in his acts then they too must be captured and punished. If he has caused rapes, then he must be neutered and sterilized. Continue his punishments in accordance to the Honor, Dignity, and Justice of the Black Nation.

 

The image used in this chapter is not mine and is here: http://orig07.deviantart.net/3bdc/f/2012/308/1/d/noble_and_most_ancient_house_of_black_crest_by_dragon_doodles-d5jy9lh.png  
Many of my ideas for these excerpts on Black Family Justice are from here: https://bible.org/seriespage/17-jesus-and-law-retaliation-lex-talionis-matthew-538-42 and here: http://www.answering-islam.org/Authors/Arlandson/retaliation.htm

 


	10. Public Reveal via the Muggle Newspapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Potter presents his history to the public forum - what shall become of the Dursleys?

**Local Surrey Family Accused of Torturing Nephew**

 

On August 1st, 1998 a young man presented himself to at a local Surrey police station and presented evidence of a history of abuse during the time that he lived under the care of his family – a period of 17 years.

Since that time he had been examined by doctors and they report evidence of long term malnutrition, signs that fingers, toes, and bones in the face have been broken at a young age, and sexual abuse.

The family in question, consisting of Vernon Dursley, 39, his wife Petunia Dursley, 39, and their son, age 18. The abused young man is Mrs. Dursley's nephew, Mr. Potter, 18, only a month younger than his cousin but their lives could not have been more different.

After meeting with the two young men, this reporter came away with a sad story. The young Mr. Dursley was given what ever he wanted growing up, often at the cost of his cousin's well being. Food, affection, physical necessities such as clothing, and any other thing one could desire was lavished on the young Mr. Dursley while the young Mr. Potter went hungry, lonely, and wearing his cousin's hand-me-downs, which never fit as the young Mr. Dursley is several inches taller and much wider than his cousin.

The young Mr. Dursley confesses to scaring away anyone who tried to befriend his cousin and leading a gang to harass and attack his cousin when ever possible – at the urging of his parents! This reporter witnessed what seemed to be a long over-due apology and was touched when the young Mr. Potter forgave his cousin. Mr. Potter made it clear that he felt the blame for nearly all of his cousin's attitude and behavior towards himself rests firmly on his aunt and uncle's shoulders.

The young Mr. Dursley has been volunteering around his community since he was fifteen – when he realized just how wrong his and his parent's behaviors and attitudes have been. Mr. Potter claims to be proud of how his cousin has broken away from the mold he was made in. The young Mr. Dursley has also made it clear that he will support his cousin in court against his parents.

 

-=.____.=-

 

**A Lifetime of Abuse and Torture**

 

Last Monday this reporter brought you the first news of a local young man that had been horribly abused by his aunt's family over the course of the nearly seventeen year time span that he lived with them.

Can you imagine a child treated as a slave, right here in Surrey, for seventeen years? When the young Mr. Potter was asked how this was possible, how no one had realized what was going on, this reporter was told that the Dursley family had slandered him viciously.

Neighbors of the family tell us that the Dursleys took in their orphaned nephew after the boy's drunken parents died in a car accident. By the time the child was nine years old, everyone living in the neighborhood nearby knew that the boy was a liar, a thief, mentally disturbed, a picky eater, entirely ungrateful for his family's generosity.

This slander excused how thin the child was, the poor condition of his clothing, his tendency to shy away from others, how little he talked, his lack of affection for his aunt, uncle, and cousin, and even his poor performance and occasional absence at school. His injuries were just another sign of his mental disturbance as the Dursley's claimed he would slam himself into things at home and would pick fights outside of the house to get more attention.

The Dursley's took in the orphaned child and as soon as he could walk started him with tasks and chores around the house. As he grew older the chores became longer and more difficult as they expected the child to understand and be capable of tasks normally taken care of by adults such as weeding the garden, started at age 4, cooking; which the child started at age 5, cutting the grass and painting the shed which he started at age 7.

Not only was the child treated like a slave by his family, they also starved him, denied him affection, encouraged their own son, Dudley Dursley, 19, to behave very aggressively to the point of physically attacking his cousin and scaring away anyone who might want to be friends with the abused child. And yet the nightmare does not stop there.

Vernon Dursley, 39, a man whom the rest of the wold believed to be a upstanding citizen, with a place in the local PTA during the time his son attended school, began raping his hapless nephew when the boy was only seven years old and continued until the boy escaped to a boarding school, paid for by his parents before they had died. Unfortunately, the child was forced to return to the Dursleys every summer where the pattern of neglect, abuse, child labor, and rape continued until the child managed to escape to friends or back to school in the late summer and fall.

As far as the young Mr. Potter knows, no one noticed the many signs of abuse. Not one of the neighbors, not one teacher, and not even his babysitter, Mrs. Figg, 57, who lived a couple of streets away from the Dursley house.

 

-=.____.=-

 

“ **Why Now?” The reader may ask. “Why didn't he try to get help when he was younger?”**

 

When the question was put to the young man, he explained some of the circumstances around his life with his parents before he was given into the care of the Dursleys.

“My father, James Potter, joined the police forces as a cadet when he was 19. While just a rookie, he was involved with finding and bring the creators of the 1980 Terrors to justice. He somehow caught the notice of the terrorists, the so called Death-Eaters, and their leader who fashioned himself as the Dark Lord Voldemort. This Voldemort had offered my father a place among his followers as they sought to topple England, and when my father refused, Voldemort put a price on my family's heads. My parents were forced into hiding just before I was born.”

“My parents were betrayed by one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, just before Halloween 1982. Voldemort himself led the raid to kill my parents on Halloween night and I understand that my father's higher-ups had set up several booby-traps around the property for just this occurrence. My father and mother had been given devices to set off the traps if Voldemort or some of his Death Eaters attacked.”

“I alone somehow survived that night. A very low ranking government agent was first on the scene and took me from my crib to his higher-up, the late Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore thought that my best chance to escape the notice of the Death Eaters looking to avenge their master was to place me with my mother's sister. My mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, had been hated by my Aunt Petunia since they were children. No one even knew that my Mother had even had a sister except for the government so it must have seemed safe to Mr. Dumbledore, especially as my Aunt no longer carried the name Evans.”

“So I was left with the Dursleys by Mr. Dumbledore himself. He had a great many responsibilities on his shoulders and I, perhaps, slipped through the cracks, as I never saw any of the sort of officials that would normally check up on foster children.”

By the time I was eleven though, and attending boarding school, Mr. Dumbledore made himself known to me and insisted that I remain with my 'family'. Mr. Dumbledore refused to listen to my attempts to make clear to him that my relatives hated me. Mr. Dumbledore was very elderly and perhaps genuinely could not or would not understand that just because we might be family, that did not make the Dursleys care for me. But as I was only eleven, there was not much I could do about it so I was forced to return to them the summer I turned twelve.”

“It had become apparent that Death Eaters were still searching and trying to kill me by my second year in boarding school and it appeared that none of them knew that I resided with the Dursleys in the summers. As I was rather traumatized by these attacks during my school years, I could not put up much of a fight to leave the Dursleys even as I grew older.”

“When I was fourteen, in 1994, the remaining Death Eaters had organized around someone who claimed to be Voldemort returned from the dead. They spent most of that year in hiding to build up their numbers and plan attacks. The Terrors resumed, if on a decreased scale in 1995, so Mr. Dumbledore was adamant that I remain where I was 'safe'.”

Indeed, it is only now -1998 - with the Death Eaters and their leader crushed, and I of age, that it was safe for me to finally leave. And I intend to leave Surrey. I am not fleeing but instead will leave in triumph as my childhood tormentors and torturers are brought to justice!”

Here Mr. Potter paused for a moment, “My Aunt and Uncle were proud of being perfectly normal. They were proud of their good reputation. That is why I have chosen to make this so public. I want everyone who knew them to know just how sick and twisted these two people were. I want these two cast as low as they can be in everyone's opinions.”

“They had ruined my reputation for all of my child with lies and slander. Now, their reputation shall be ruined with truth and righteousness. Every crime that they have committed against me will be made known. I refuse to let even one act go by unknown in an attempt to spare me from embarrassment.”

“I have done nothing wrong. I will not be embarrassed. I was a victim to the cruelties of these twisted individuals. There was nothing I could have done – as a child or as a young man – that would have inspired a normal couple to commit these heinous acts upon myself.”

 

-=.____.=-

 

 

 

_**Word Count: 1732** _

_Begun 12/12/15 & Finished 1/3/16_.

_As ever, I would love to hear your thoughts on this – is there anything that should be addressed in these articles when I go back in to clean them up?_

_At the time that I post this chapter, this story has: Subscriptions:158_

_Hits:9259_

_Kudos:168_

_Comment Threads:14_

_B_ _ookmarks:69._

_Thank you to everyone!_

 


End file.
